Busman's Honeymoon
by King in Yellow
Summary: The huge drug bust (Festina Lente) is over, but the paperwork for Judy may take longer than the case itself. Seeing Judy overworked, tired, and frustrated Nick does his best to support his bunny – even offering the supreme sacrifice (marriage). Leave it to Judy to find more work for herself to do when she should be relaxing. Another entry in the Who Do You Trust? continuity.
1. Marry in Haste, Repent in Leisure

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

The phrase a busman's holiday means a vacation that looks like work. Dorothy L. Sayers wrote a play, Busman's Honeymoon, which she then adapted into a novel. Her hero, Peter Wimsey, is one of the great gentlemen detectives of British fiction. Okay, I should be honest. Some of the stories suffer the same shortcomings of most the genre. An occasional villainous plot will be far too elaborate, and on occasion the hero has a ridiculous amount of knowledge in his head (and all of the gentleman detectives have the ability to dismiss one thousand details to glom onto the one single fact that magically reveals the solution). But Wimsey at his best is wonderful, and even at his worst is readable. Busman's Honeymoon is set late in the series. Wimsey finally marries mystery writer Harriet Vane, and late in the evening they arrive at a rented house for their honeymoon. In the morning they find the body of the home's owner in the basement. Nothing quite so exciting for Nick and Judy.

Chapter title adapted from a line in William Congreve's play The Old Bachelor by William Congreve. Congreve was a bright light in the comedy of manners genre. The Restoration Period, in which he wrote, allowed racier subject matter than the preceding or following periods. Restoration theater allowed women to play the roles of women. While this may seem, "Well, duh!" to the modern reader in Elizabethan theater women were not allowed to perform on the stage... So the original Juliet in Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet was a guy in drag. Sweet dreams, gentle readers.

Set immediately after Festina Lente.

 **Marry in Haste, Repent in Leisure**

Judy nudged Nick, "Wake up, we need to get into work."

The fox groaned, "We didn't get to bed until after two. C'mon, even Alces can't be so sadistic that he wants us in."

"We've got a ton of work to do."

"You had lead. You have a ton of work to do. Me? I plan to put my feet up on the desk, sip coffee, and tell you you're doing a swell job."

The bunny gave him a fast kiss. "Darn, it's too late to fall out of love with you." She then placed a foot against him, and gave a push, toppling him out of bed.

"Strong leg muscles," Nick groaned as he rose from the floor. "Must be from playing football."

Ben Clawhauser offered congratulations as they entered the First, "Everybody's talking about last night's raid. It's the biggest bust in years!" He looked specifically at Judy. "You were incredible."

"And I don't deserve any praise. I had a great bunch of officers working with me. They did all the work."

"Don't believe it," Nick told the desk sergeant. "She did it all by herself."

"And now he's fishing for compliments," Judy said in a exasperated tone. "He knows I couldn't have done anything without him, or the others."

"And you're in early! It had to be way after midnight before you got..." the pudgy cheetah looked at Judy. "I guess I could believe you'd be in on time. Nick... I wasn't so sure."

"That's it, kick the fox while he's down. I'd still be in bed, but someone kicked me out this morning."

"What was her name?" asked Judy. "Anyone I know?"

"I doubt it, I didn't even get her name, just picked her up–"

"Stop it, you two," Ben warned. "You make my head hurt when you kid around like that."

"Kid around?" asked Nick. "I'm telling you–"

Judy grabbed his arm and pulled, "Work to do, partner. Your sense of humor is an acquired taste."

There were several calls of congratulations as they entered the bullpen, and Alces came to his office door to see the source of the commotion. "In already? I didn't expect you for hours." He gestured them into his office, and pointed at the chairs – suggesting he would talk with them for a few minutes.

"Good work last night. I heard you didn't leave the hospital until almost two... Know anything about a little disturbing of the peace at the hospital this morning? Must have been about the time you left. A couple female weasels."

"Er, no idea," lied Nick.

"Ah, no arrests, I hope?" Judy asked.

"Let 'em off with a warning. Back to last night's raid. I really didn't expect you before noon."

"It's Judy's fault," insisted Nick. "It's that darn work ethic she picked up on the farm. Always insisting hard work will get you ahead."

The moose looked at Judy. "Any chance you can pass some of that work ethic off to the fox here? Or maybe I should just gag him. He's trying hard to ruin my good mood."

"I'm doing my best, Sir, but you have to remember what I have to work with."

"True enough," Alces grinned. "Well, glad you're here early. You'll be doing paper work for that case for weeks. Wilde?"

"Yes?"

"Detective Nyte sustained minor injuries last night and–"

"I was injured too!"

The captain looked down at the paper in front of him. "I don't see any mention of that."

"Puncture wounds, from a porcupine."

"Didn't they teach you how to deal with a porcupine at the academy?"

"He broke free. He was cuffed to a bar stool, but he–"

"I really don't care. Are you able to work today?"

"Sure. Judy is handling most of the paperwork, but I'll pitch in and–"

"Nope, since Nyte is out you'll be working with Hairus." He handed Nick a file folder. "Here, these are the cases they're working. Got a call from Nyte this morning, she's taking the rest of the week off, and next week."

"Her wound didn't look that bad, is she okay?" asked Judy.

"She sounded fine. But she knows you're going to be busy and suggested Wilde and Hairus would make a good team." He looked at Nick, "He's late, as usual. You probably have time to skim the file before he gets here."

Judy groaned at the sight of paperwork piled on her desk.

"I deeply sympathize," Nick assured her, leaning his chair back and putting his feet on the desk as he began to flip through the folder he had been given. "You know I'd love to help, but–"

"You and Hairus deserve each other," Judy muttered as she logged into the system.

"And I think the fact Nyte suggested pairing me with him proves what I've always said, she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," Judy assured him. "But she hates... She may be counting on you to irritate Hairus."

"I'll do my best."

The old bear lumbered in, a half hour late for the start of his shift. "Don't expect much out of me before I have my second cup of coffee," he warned Nick.

"Why don't we head for the coffee shop?" suggested Nick. "Got ideas on a couple of the cases you're working with Nyte. The robbery–"

The bear held up a paw to silence him. "Coffee first. Coffee shop is a good idea."

The pair left.

Around noon Lylah Nyte arrived. The panther headed straight for Judy. "I knew you'd be here. I'm taking you to lunch. Big news."

She appeared excited, and Judy was curious about her news, but, "I need to finish this paragraph. Give me seven minutes."

The rabbit and panther settled into a booth and looked at the menu, but Lylah couldn't contain herself any longer. "George proposed last night."

"Contratu–"

"When he heard I was hurt," Lylah giggled, "he said he knew he didn't want to live without me."

Judy had never heard Detective Nyte giggle before. It seemed unnatural. "That's wonderful!"

"Thanks. We plan for late next month."

"Next month?"

"Why wait? We know what we want. I've worked so hard for the department I feel like I've never taken me time. Anyway, it will be a small ceremony. Will you be there? Please?"

"I... Of course. This is such a surprise I don't know what to say. I started to say congratulations and–"

"I mean, I am a little older than George. Maybe that's why he was afraid to ask earlier. You don't think I'm too old for him, do you?"

Judy guessed the 'little older' was probably around ten years. If it didn't matter to George it didn't matter to her. "Of course not."

"Marriage... It even got me thinking family. I'd love a kitten."

"And George would make a wonderful father... Did you mention this to him?"

"Yes, but we don't start trying until after the wedding. I mean, seriously trying."

Judy wasn't entirely sure what to think of the panther's news. Part of her was extremely happy for the older detective, but something gnawed at her just a little.

* * *

In the afternoon Judy went to the site of the raid. A team of investigators was going through the building. "What's up?" she called, "how long will this take?"

An elk waved, "Detective Hopps! No idea. It may take more than a week just to collect the evidence here, and may take months before we get it all analyzed."

"You're leading the team here?"

The elk strolled over, "Yep, Ron Rack at your service. Sorry I haven't called you yet. There's just so much here. I will be reporting to you, but we're still trying to get a handle on the scope of the scene. How frequently would you like my reports? This is going to take a long time."

"Months you said?"

"You can do it fast, or you can do it right."

"Stick with right. This is my first lead, and I've never done a report this size. What's usual?"

"I don't think I've ever handled one this big either. How about daily reports, without much analysis, while we're combing through things here. Then weekly reports as we analyze the evidence?"

"Okay, but call me immediately if you discover something big."

"Define something big."

"I'll trust your judgment."

Late afternoon, and Judy hit 'send', and breathed a sigh of relief. In this early stage she needed to send a copy of each day's work to the prosecutor's office, Alces, the police commissioner, and the commission. At least it was the same report to all four, and the computer made carbon paper a historical footnote... Her grandfather had talked about something called carbon paper when Judy had taken keyboarding in middle school. She wasn't entirely sure what he had been talking about. An unhappy rabbit sat at her desk waiting for Nick to return and her shift to end. Lylah was getting married in a month, and she had no idea when she would marry Nick. It would probably take a couple weeks for her to get the full preliminary report in so that she could return to active investigations, and she felt like she might be updating the preliminary report on a weekly basis for years. Life seemed so bleak, at the moment, she could almost look back on meter duty as the good old days.

Nick picked up her gloom at the end of the day, "What's up, fluff butt? You look lower than Finnick's bank account or Duke's morals."

"George asked Lylah to marry him."

"Was he in pain?"

"Some males propose without the female needing to twist his arm."

"It's just such a weird picture. I'm trying to imagine a mellow Nyte." Nick closed his eyes.

"NOT WHILE YOU'RE DRIVING!"

"Sorry, just trying to picture it."

"You don't get it, do you? They're getting married next month!"

"Don't get what? You act like I'm missing something."

"They're getting married next month, and I introduced them!"

"We all make mistakes."

"No, that's... You and I have no wedding plans in place, and they met months after we did."

Nick looked puzzled, "Is this some kind of female competition thing? A race to get married?"

The rabbit took a deep breath. "Sorry, just frustrated at how fast they're getting married when we aren't."

"You could look at your friend Hye and Tom, they've been a couple longer than us."

"And she feels she may need to hit him with a stick to get a real proposal. I know this shouldn't bother me."

"Dropping Hye and Tom, maybe it's easier for two panthers to move ahead quickly than a fox and a rabbit. It took us awhile to recognize we loved each other."

"Speak for yourself. I knew right away you were wonderful."

"Really, Miss Back-Off-Fox-I'm-Reaching-for-My-Fox-Repellent? We were both suspicious of each other."

"You're right. But I recognized you were wonderful before you got over your suspicions of–"

"It wasn't a competition," he reminded her.

"Sorry, just tired and frustrated right now. You are right, we were both suspicious of each other when we met. And it doesn't matter when we get married."

 _"But you'd like it as soon as possible,"_ Nick told himself. He gave her a big hug when they got out of the car.

"Thanks," she told him, "I needed that."

 _"And Alces doesn't want us getting married until after the rules on married partners changes, and Big wants us to get married in his mansion – which would not look good. And her mom and my mom are both pushing for the wedding to be where they live, and the place we want here in town is booked up for months."_

The next morning Officer Rack's first report was waiting for Judy among her emails. She'd probably spend most of the morning reading it, analyzing what was important, and putting the information into the report she was writing. _"Maybe I'll have good news to share with Nick tonight,"_ she thought. The rabbit put her head down on her desk and groaned. She couldn't believe she could be so selfish. Last night she had done nothing but unload her frustration on poor Nick. He had been paired with Hairus. Judy had received some of her early detective training with the bear, and found him unbearable. She had never asked Nick how his day had been. She hadn't offered him sympathy, she just dumped her fears on him. _"He was wonderful listening to me. I'll show him how much I love him tonight."_

It hadn't been as frustrating for Nick to work with the bear as it had been for Judy. Nick's easy going style was not the same as the bear's lazy attitude, but laid back still worked better with lazy than the dynamic ball of energy that was Judy Hopps. And Judy could probably work better with Detective Hairus now than she had in her first week as a detective. Her experience would keep the bear from dumping extra work on her. And, while he was lazy, his experience might have been something she recognized better and could appreciate.

* * *

The bear and fox worked a convenience store robbery that morning.

"Surveillance tape?" Nick asked the capybara clerk.

"No tape of the robbery."

"No video?" asked Nick, looking up at the camera set up to record the cashier's counter.

"Well, it's on SLP but–"

"SLP?" asked Hairus.

"Super long play," explained Nick. "You get six hours of recording instead of two on standard play, but the quality is crap – which is why half the time the video is so grainy it's worthless."

"Yeah," agreed the clerk. "But even on SLP a tape runs out and I got to put in a new one. There were several animals buying things when the tape ran out. I can't leave the cash register when there are animals buying stuff. The sheep came in before I could put the new tape in and ordered me to empty the register."

"Witnesses?"

"No one else here."

"Pawprints? Did he touch anything?"

"Just the gun in his hand, and the money when I put it on the counter."

The bear pointed to a door, "Employee room?"

"Yes. He came in the front door, and went out the front door. I called the police as soon as–"

"Just his description," Nick requested, taking out his notebook and pen.

Hairus turned to Nick, "Why don't you look through the employee room for evidence?"

"But I told you, he went out–" protested the cappy.

"Humor me."

Nick found the money under the sink in the employee bathroom.

"How did you know, or why did you suspect?" demanded Nick on the ride back from the jail after they dropped off the clerk.

"Never trust a suspect," the bear yawned.

"But he wasn't a suspect, he was the victim," Nick pointed out.

"Everyone is a suspect. Any animal smart enough to figure out when the video tape runs out isn't going to waste his time robbing a Kwiky Mart. Caught a Kwiky Mart crook one time, well – he caught himself. He was still trying to push open a pull door when we got there. You type up the report while I take a nap."

Judy was gone as Nick typed the report. He wondered where she was and formulated plans.

"Something wrong with my report?" the elk frowned when he saw Judy back at the site of the raid.

"No. I liked it. I have one or two little suggestions about how I'd like the reports organized, if you don't mind. But mostly I needed to get away from the computer screen for a half hour or so. I needed a break. Don't let me interfere with your work."

Judy was back staring at the computer screen as she typed in the afternoon when a call came to her desk. She leaned back with a feeling of gratitude and rubbed her eyes. "Yes?"

"Judy?" Ben Clawhauser asked, "Got a delivery for you. Tulips."

"Tulips? How sweet. I told Nick I was frustrated last night. I'll be down to get them in just a minute."

"The delivery animal wants to bring them to you."

"Bring them to me? That's not–"

"She's really insistent... I think she wants to meet you... She's nodding her head yes when I say that."

Judy appreciated another break from the report. She met the skunk teen at the door to the bullpen. "Thank you. But deliveries are usually just left with–"

"Could I talk with you a minute, Miss Hopps? Please?"

"I suppose," Judy shrugged. "Let me put these on my desk. This way."

As they walked back the teen enthused, "You're the biggest celebrity I've ever delivered flowers to! Well, not the– You're the biggest celebrity I've ever met. I've taken flowers to the theater for Gazelle four times! But someone backstage always takes them from me to give to her. You've met Gazelle, haven't you? Is she as nice, really, as she seems?"

"Yes, yes, she is." Judy assumed the skunk wanted to talk about Gazelle and would leave quickly when Judy didn't have much to say about the entertainer. They arrived at Judy's desk and she set the tulips down. "Thanks..."

"Cheryl, Cheryl Flowers," the skunk told her. "That's my name. Dad thought with a name like Flowers he should be a florist."

"Thanks, Cheryl. Now I need to–"

"Gazelle gets a lot of males sending her notes saying they love her. Do you get a lot of notes like that? I mean, you saved the city. You're a hero."

"I didn't save the city. I just–"

"But do you get notes like that all the time?"

"Well, I get some. There were a lot right after the Night Howler crisis was over. I guess I still get a couple most weeks, usually emails."

"So, you won't pay any attention to the tulips, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The note. I'm not supposed to, but I read it! Don't pay attention to it! You and Nick, you're really engaged, right? That must have been so embarrassing at the football game when they–"

Judy held up her hand for silence. "I don't know what you're talking about. Let me read the note with the tulips." The note read:  
 _Forget that Nick. Elope_  
 _with me. Married next_  
 _week in Bitter Root. How_  
 _does that sound, Carrot_  
 _Breath? - Rick_

"He's got to be some crazie," insisted the teen. "You wouldn't dump Nick, right? You two are such a cute couple!"

 _"You and Ben,_ " the rabbit sighed. "I would never do anything to hurt Nick," Judy assured her. "And you notice this 'Rick' didn't even leave a phone number. I need to get back to work." She just wanted the skunk to leave so she could re-read the note and decide if Nick was serious.

"One more thing, please" begged the skunk.

"Yes?"

"The big raid the other night, the news said something about a weasel named Ernie?"

"Yes..."

"Is he the same Ernie who was in the news for dating your sister?"

"The news was wrong. He didn't date Susan. He's just a good friend. They were in high school together and–"

"So they're not dating?"

"No. Now–"

"He's a hero too!"

"Yes, he was very brave the other–"

"Could you give him my name and phone number, please? I could date out of my species. I mean, he dated your sister, so–"

"He didn't date Susan, they're just good friends."

"Would you give him my name and number, please?"

"Okay," Judy sighed and tore off a piece of paper from a pad. It seemed the fastest way to get rid of Cheryl. The skunk eagerly wrote her information down. Judy would have liked to just throw away the note, but she had promised to pass it on, so knew she would feel obliged to follow through. Ernie would probably simply be too shy to make a call. Or simply not interested. Weasels tended to be svelte, while the young skunk was zaftig... Although Ernie's crush on Susan suggested he appreciated curves.

"Thanks," Cheryl smiled and headed for the exit.

Her heart beating faster, Judy read, and re-read the note as she ate one of the tulips. After swallowing she pulled out her phone. She hesitated a second and looked across the bullpen. Readover, the office gossip, was apparently out on a case. She hit speed dial.

"Yes?"

"Got a delivery from the florist, is Rick around? I'd like to talk with him."

"Let me step outside the donut shop and see."

"You and Hairus drink too much coffee."

"Yes, yes we do."

A couple minutes later Nick was back on the phone with Judy. The rabbit told him, "A skunk delivered the tulips. She claimed whoever wrote the note was crazy. She could have been right."

"Then why call me?"

"You wouldn't kid around, not with something like this. But it's all so spontaneous! You're almost never spontaneous. You think things through. You overthink sometimes. I... You really wrote this?"

"Dictated, but I had the florist read it back."

"What were you thinking? I know you were... Where's Bitter Root? Wasn't that the town we stopped at for lunch when we drove to see your mom?"

"The same."

"Why there? Oh, sorry, I need to shut my mouth and you'll explain."

"Alces doesn't want us to get married until the rules on married partners changes. Big wants us to get married at the mansion, which would look bad. We can't rent the firehouse for months. If we get married in Fox Ridge your Mom will never forgive me. And much as I love your Mom and Dad–"

"Suck up."

"I'm doing my best. You said you didn't want to get married in Bunnyburrow. And, to top it off, you were depressed about Nyte getting married before you. There's a fairly early train from Zootopia to Bitter Root. We take it a week from Saturday, with a couple friends slash witnesses. We get married by the magistrate there. You and I take the three o'clock to Plainview. Our friends get the four-fifteen back to Zootopia. We rent a car in Plainview, drive to Fox Ridge, and spend a week with my wonderful uncle calling me nasty names for marrying a rabbit."

"That sounds wonderful, except for your uncle calling you names, but–"

"Uncle Charlie is what he is."

"But I've got a ton of work to do."

"Which can be done on a departmental laptop. You may not even need to take time off or call it vacation. I'll call the week family leave."

"Fox Ridge, while lovely, is not exactly where I planned my honeymoon."

"Where did you plan on us going? It gives me something to do while you're working. And at Bunnyburrow we're either staying with your huge family – which means no privacy, or out at the creepy Bungalows."

"Would it be too obvious if I invited Lylah?"

"We're keeping this very small, and avoiding the police, remember? Alces wants to pretend he doesn't hear about our marriage... I told Doc Wheeler."

"Why did you tell him?"

"He encouraged the idea! Hairis and I stopped at the lab, and I got talking with Doc. I said you were discouraged about the time it was taking... I didn't say anything about being jealous of–"

"I am not jealous of Lylah!"

"And I didn't mention the fact you were in denial about your jealousy either. Anyway, he was the one who suggested eloping, and we kind of bounced ideas around until I came up with this. So, what do you say? You could ask Suze and Hye, Tom too if you want."

"Maybe just Suze. Who will you ask as witness?"

"I'm thinking Finnick."

"Mirage too, if you want. I like her. How about Doc Wheeler, since he knows already?"

"Sounds like you accepted eloping."

Judy laughed, "Yes."


	2. You Don't Choose Your Family

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

Reviewers, like Invader Johnny, GhostWolf88, gerbilHunter, and Thomas Linquist get replies and previews.

I'm not sure who first observed you can't choose your family. The fact has been known for a long time. There are choices allowed to you, but the family into which you're born in not one of them. No choice in our genetic makeup... At least not yet. On the other hand, you can pick your friends. And you can pick your nose. But you shouldn't pick your friend's nose.

 **You Don't Choose Your Family**

Susan looked around as they waited to board the train. "I thought your hamster friend was coming. Is he going to ride in the small compartment or something? I have some med school questions to ask him."

"He couldn't make it," explained Nick. "The danger of making yourself irreplaceable. He got called in for some autopsy the department said couldn't wait. You may face it yourself if you become a doctor. Me? I am so replaceable the captain is glad to give me time off. It was harder to spring Judy, but I convinced him it was the only way to get rid of me for a week."

Judy rolled her eyes, "False modesty does not become you."

The fox chuckled and shrugged, "When you're as great as I am false modesty is all you can afford." As they boarded the train he told Susan, "I can give you his number if you need to talk with Doc Wheeler."

"I'm not sure I _need_ to talk with him," Judy's sister answered. "I just figured if he was here I'd ask about classes I should be taking now to look better when I apply for medical college." As they settled into a passenger car she had another question, "So how long 'til we arrive?" Why did you call Bitter Root a ghost town? No one lives there? Why would the train stop in a ghost town? I don't believe in–"

"Goat town," Nick explained. "Goat town. In the days when most towns were single species there were just goats there. It's still the dominant species."

"And I don't understand why you're getting married in the middle of nowhere! Mom will–"

"And your job, when you get back to Zootopia, is to call Bonnie and tell her that there were simply too many friends to invite. We didn't want a large wedding, and there was no way we could have a small wedding. If you invited animal W then animals X, Y, and Z would all have their feelings hurt if we didn't invite them. So it was just easier to get married without inviting anyone. No one has to feel we liked someone else more because one animal was invited and another wasn't."

"And, officially, you're here as my witness, not here because you're family," Judy reminded her sister

"And we explained that we need to keep this low key because of police department regulations," Nick added.

"Don't let 'em kid you," Finnick told her, "Nick never cared for police rules. They're keeping it low key because Nick is ashamed to be marrying a rabbit."

"How many witnesses do you need for a wedding in Bitter Root?" asked Mirage. "I could toss short stack here out the window for that comment if you want."

"Thank you for the offer," responded Judy, "but I'm taking Nick for better or for worse, and I have Finnick in the worse column."

Mirage sighed and addressed Susan, "Finnick is jealous of Judy. The only time he was able to turn a credit and keep it was when he was working with Nick. When Nick fell for your sister–"

"I ain't jealous of no rabbit," snarled the fennec. "But working with Nick was a hell of a lot better than working for a slave driver like–"

"Before you finish that thought," Mirage told him, "remember, I have the return tickets in my pocket." She patted her travel vest. "So, unless you plan on running behind the train on your stubby little legs while Susan and I ride in comfort you'll keep your thoughts to yourself."

"As soon as I pay off my debt," Finnick muttered.

"Once you get your debt paid off you can negotiate a raise if you want to stay on as my roadie, but you pay off the gambling debts first."

Finnick lapsed into silence.

Nick glanced at his watch as they stepped onto the platform at the Bitter Root station, "We need to move, supposed to be at the city clerk's office at one."

* * *

Susan and Finick signed the certificate before the brief ceremony. The younger rabbit raised an eyebrow, "Judy? It says you're keeping the name Hopps. You're not taking his name?"

"His idea."

"His idea for you to stay Hopps? Really?"

"Why so surprised," asked Nick. "Judy Hopps is famous. No one's heard of Judy Wilde. It's just not a rabbit name."

"Probably doesn't want anyone to know he's married to–" Finnick began to say. He saw Mirage pat the pocket holding the return tickets and closed his mouth. The feline smiled that he took the hint.

"... I now pronounce you wed," the clerk told the pair and added her own signature to the certificate before rolling it up and putting it into a stiff cardboard tube. "This needs to be filed at the municipality in which you will reside within... It's usually thirty days, but it can vary. You said Zootopia?"

"Yep," Nick nodded.

She started to hand him the tube, but Judy grabbed it. "Not that I distrust you," she assured Nick.

"Of course not."

Nick and Judy treated friends and family to lunch after the ceremony. The best restaurant in town might have been a third-rate diner in Zootopia, but it was the best the town had to offer.

"Really," Susan demanded, poking an unpleasant looking something on her plate with a fork, "the clerk said this was the best place in town to eat?"

"You heard her," Judy reminded her sister.

"They have a McGuffins," added Nick. "Josh recommends it highly."

"We eat at too many McGuffins when we're out on the road," Mirage told him. "But under the circumstances it does sound tempting. Maybe you need to be a goat to appreciate this."

"Or a ghost," suggested Nick.

"This might kill me," Suze complained.

Before the fox and rabbit left on the three o'clock to Plainview Finnick drew Judy aside for a minute.

"Yes," she asked, when he seemed to have trouble framing his thoughts.

"Uh, keep Nick happy," he finally managed in a gruff tone. "Best friend I ever had."

"I'll do my best," she promised. "How much longer until you're out of debt to Mirage?"

"If current rate of tours keeps up, maybe six months. I'm never going into hock again."

"Want to bet?"

"Not funny, bunny."

"Sorry, but I'm glad Mirage likes the job you're doing."

"Did she say that?"

"You heard her, she said ask for a raise after you're out of debt."

The fennec brightened slightly and managed a grin, "Yeah, she said that, didn't she."

Nick and Judy's train had barely left the station when Nick's phone rang.

"Uh-oh," was Judy's opinion. "Someone forgot something."

"Nope," Nick told her, checking caller ID. "Hey, wassup?"

 _"You and the rabbit now married?"_

"Yep, and she seems wildly happy with the fact."

"You do too," whispered Judy, wondering who the call was from, but assuming the question had been about the marriage.

"Her sister was sorry you weren't here. She had some questions about classes to take to make her look better for medical college." Nick's comment told Judy that Doc Wheeler carried the other end of the conversation.

 _"Tell her to call me."_

"Already did. How'd the autopsy go?"

 _"Lousy. You can find evidence of murder, but how do you prove an accident? The fact his wife just upped the insurance on his life two hundred and fifty thousand suggests murder, but it's too circumstantial. Accidents happen – especially to do-it-yourself electricians who climb up metal ladders to try and repair a power line."_

"Ouch."

 _"So, I've sent blood and some organs to the toxicology lab for full spectrum analysis for anything, but cause of death will be blunt force trauma, origin uncertain, if they don't come up with anything concrete. The trauma is consistent with a fall, or someone who knows how to fake a fall."_

"Well, if that's all..."

The hamster laughed, _"Would love to chat for another hour, but I've got plans for tonight and your wife would never forgive me. I just wanted to say congratulations. See you eventually."_

"Sounds like the autopsy didn't go well," Judy commented after Nick hung up.

"He'd have rather been with us. How do you prove if an accident is really an accident or a cleverly disguised murder."

"Was it wearing sunglasses and a big, floppy hat?"

"Was what wearing sunglasses and a big, floppy hat?"

"The accident. If it was wearing sunglasses and a big, floppy hat maybe it was a murder in a clever disguise," giggled Judy.

Nick rolled his eyes. "That hardly sounds like a clever disguise. Doc would see through it in a minute. You're in a silly mood."

"No I'm not," she assured him, jumping onto his lap and rubbing her nose against his. "I'm in a happy mood. Tonight I'm making love to my husband."

His arms went around her, "And tonight I'm making love to my own wife, as opposed to someone else's."

"Do you have to kill the mood?" demanded Judy.

"Sorry, if I spend the next fifteen minutes kissing you, will you forgive me?" he asked, and kissed her.

When the kiss ended she smiled, "Definitely!" And they resumed kissing.

At a cough from the conductor Nick produced their tickets and Judy got off his lap and sat beside him. Nick put an arm around her as she leaned against him.

"Oh... Wow," the rabbit suddenly proclaimed. "We haven't talked at all about where we're going to live or anything!"

"I assumed I was moving to your apartment. We might finally get rid of some of the old furniture you inherited when you moved in and buy our own."

"Your record collection! Are we going to move the records into the spare bedroom?"

"I'm not entirely sure. My immediate plan is not to give up my apartment."

"You don't sound very confident about our marriage."

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm feeling very confident about us. But right now I don't want to move my records. I'm thinking I can sublet my apartment if I find someone trustworthy. I'll make it cheap as long as he lets me keep my records there for awhile."

"Or she."

"She?"

"You think females can't be trustworthy?"

"Ernie is male."

"You've already worked it out, and didn't tell me!"

"You've been busy with your report. It's my record collection and apartment, so it's my responsibility and that's why I started making plans."

"So your apartment is empty for a month or so until he graduates from the academy? When do you decide what to do with the record collection?"

"They whole point in a sublet to Ernie would be flexibility... Nothing definite yet. I am kind of assuming he'll be assigned to a precinct that's not too far away."

Judy smiled, "I'll bet the former mayor, who appointed the new police commissioner, could get him assigned anywhere he wanted. We could use him at the First."

"A lot of precincts are begging for short officers. And I don't want to call in too many favors. The Fifth is quiet, and it might be a good fit, but it would be a trek from my place. Fourth would probably be the best fit. I feel like Kane would help show him the ropes."

"And you've already talked with Detective Kane, haven't you?"

"You seem awfully sure I–"

"I told you, you think things through, sometimes too much, before you tell me."

"Is there anything wrong with what I'm thinking?"

"No, it sounds perfect. I'm just saying I'd like to be asked for an opinion sometimes."

"Then I promise to faithfully ask for your opinion, sometimes."

"You spent way too much time single. You have no idea how to treat a wife."

"Of course, if I'd gotten married I might still be married to that vixen, and wouldn't have been available for you to trap. I prefer to think I avoided the bad first marriage and got the trophy wife the first time around."

Judy chuckled and snuggled closer.

There were no stops between Bitter Root and Plainview, and the track fairly level and straight. Nick looked at his watch as he put bags in the trunk of the rental car. "Might be there closer to six than seven, if we don't get stuck behind some tractor."

Two cars were parked on the street in front of the Meadows home when Nick pulled up. A vixen, about Nick's age, sat on the porch reading. She looked up at the sound of Nick parking, then stood and yelled in the doorway, "I think they're here," before heading down the steps towards the rental car. "Nick?"

"Coral?"

"It's been how many years?"

"Too many," laughed Nick.

"And, context suggests this is Judy," observed the vixen, looking at Judy.

"Nailed it in one," agreed Nick. "Judy, this is Uncle Charlie's daughter, Coral. If memory serves she's a realtor."

"That hasn't changed. And if you're curious, but too polite to ask, still single. But I've been dating someone with potential the last couple months."

"No one has ever accused Nick of being too polite."

"Something else that hasn't changed," laughed Coral.

"Well, if you need any advice on catching him, tying him down, and putting your brand on him, Judy is the one to ask."

Judy spoke in her own defense, "Eleanor is so nice. I don't know what went wrong with Nick."

"The whole family asks that question," Coral sighed. "It may just be the males of the family. Aunt Ellie and I are perfectly normal. You've met my dad... But Nick is the worst."

"Worst what?" Eleanor asked. Nick's mother had come out to meet her son. She greeted Judy with a hug.

"Just talking about how insanity runs in the Meadows family," Coral explained. "I suggested it was limited to the males."

"Insanity is hereditary," Eleanor agreed. "We get it from our children. Chance is here too."

"Coral's older brother," Nick told the puzzled Judy.

"Just Chance. Left his family in Plainview," Coral told the couple. "He may have inherited some of Dad's prejudices. Not sure if he's told his wife and kids that Nick was getting married to a rabbit."

"Bad attitude for a banker."

"Anyone is encouraged to open an account. But if I dated a lynx he'd–"

"Are you coming in?" came a yell from the house. "We'll cut the cake without you if you don't come in now!"

"That sounds like our cue to go in," Nick told the females. "I could use some cake to take the taste of lunch out of my mouth."

"Not too much," Eleanor warned as they headed inside. "Don't spoil your appetite for dinner."

"Let me know what we're having first."

Coral gave Judy a look of sympathy. "I'm heading back in a hour. Can't help you with your male problem. I think that's Chance's plan too. We just came over to meet the new family member, and see what's happening in Fox Ridge." She glanced at Nick, "Dad gives you a heap of credit. Thanks. I haven't seen him this happy in years."

* * *

"We're going to be eating cake for a week," commented Nick on the size of the cake as he cut himself a second slice.

"Don't overdo," his mother reminded him. "And a few of the animals you met last time you were in town are stopping by." Noticing Judy's look of alarm she assured the bunny, "They won't stay long. That vixen, Pride, who's on the football team, said she'd stop by. I'm not certain, but she may ask you to work with the team this week."

"How're they doing?"

"They're in the district championship game. They beat a division two and a division one team in the playoffs. No one can remember the last time a division three school played for the championship."

Pride, aka Streak, arrived with two other players half an hour after Nick and Judy arrived. With her companions, another vixen and an armadillo, the vixen went straight for the bunny. "Can you come to the park tomorrow and help the team practice?"

"I'm flattered you asked, but I think I need permission from the coach. I don't want to go behind her, or his, back."

"We don't have a coach," the armadillo told her.

"We have Streak."

Judy looked skeptical.

"Ms Redpaw is having chemo and had to stop coaching. The school says Mister Prowler is supposed to be coaching us, but he just coaches the male team, those losers, and lets us do what we want."

"I'd still like to give your Mister Prowler a call if you–"

The second vixen whipped out her cell phone while Judy was talking. "Mister Prowler? Would you tell that rabbit Streak was talking about it's okay if she wants to work out with the team?" She then shoved the phone in Judy's direction."

"Two sound good to you?" Judy asked the trio after speaking with the coach.

The other two looked at Streak. When she nodded her head 'yes' they nodded yes in agreement.

Streak managed to get Judy to one side. "Some of the players think I'm too bossy. I want you to tell them they should listen to me."

"I really don't want to be judge on whether–"

"And I brought some game tapes," the vixen said, reaching a paw into her bag and pulling out some DVDs.

Judy sighed, "I'll try and give them a look tomorrow, okay?"

Eleanor managed to shoo well-wishers out by eight-thirty. Chance and Coral had left earlier, as predicted, so Judy and Nick sat down to a late dinner with his mother and uncle. Charles Meadows still seemed uncomfortable, but was in better control than on their first visit.

Uncle Charlie did much of the talking at the table, with the conversation focused on recent changes in Fox Ridge. Nick had predicted it would take years to make Fox Ridge an attractive destination, and saw no reason to modify his prediction. But if his uncle was right the town was showing more signs of renewal than Nick had dared hope. On the other hand, Nick reflected, his uncle might be overly optimistic in his assessment of any sort of signs of life.

Nick and Judy retired to a bedroom at the far end of the large house early that evening. They unpacked the little they brought, and Nick produced an envelope. "I have a gift," he told Judy.

She was clearly puzzled. "Do I have to guess, or you'll give it to me?"

He handed it over, "It's a negligee," he explained, handing it over.

Judy tore open the envelope. "You bought this for me? I don't think there is enough material here for night gown for a mouse."

"I never said it was gift for you," he grinned. "Seeing you in that will be a gift for me."

"You are an evil, evil fox, Mister Wilde," she told him, walking over to him and putting a paw on his chest. "Corrupting a poor, innocent rabbit." She pushed him gently in the direction of the bed. "I will have to punish you for that."

"So, how corrupt are you?" Nick leered.

"You'll see," she promised.

He put his arms around her and they fell back onto the bed. The gift would need to wait for another night.


	3. Any Old Iron

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

Reviewers, like Combat Engineer, gerbilHunter, GhostWolf88, Invader Johnny, Muzzlehatch, and Thomas Linquist receive replies and previews.

Any Old Iron is an old British music hall song. Some on the internet manufacture bogus claims that every song is about drugs, or homosexuality, or racism. There are enough real songs reflecting drug use, or homosexuality, or racism there is no reason to fantasize fitting all songs to your obsession. (Those obsessed with homosexuality interpret Any Old Iron that way.) YouTube has various versions. I like a classical version by music hall singer, Harry Champion, another by pre-Monkees Davy Jones, and Tsai Chin's 1963 cover - partially in Chinese.

 **Any Old Iron  
**

At breakfast Uncle Charles asked, "Do the two of you want to walk downtown and see the changes?"

Judy suspected the invitation was meant more for Nick than her. "I'll stay and talk with Eleanor, and Streak wanted me to watch tapes of some of the games. Nick? You should go."

His uncle could grate on Nick's nerves, but he seemed bursting with desire to show Nick some changes, and Nick was very curious to see what had happened in the last few months.

As they walked Nick noticed some cracked sections of sidewalk had been repaired.

"Are the new places open yet?"

"Mostly. There was more damage to the old grocery building than expected, but the repairs are finally finished... Structure's now fine. Interior work on shelves, painting, and other details this week. We can stop by, animals are volunteering to help the workers. Old Greene is feeling the excitement. Did Eleanor tell you about the new business, the one I invested in?"

"You put your money into a business?" Nick asked. His uncle understood real estate, but had no experience with investing in start-ups. Nick hoped his uncle hadn't been conned.

"Family of armadillos with experience in metal working - forging iron and brass casting. Don't have a good location for them yet, using the old Masterson garage. I bought the equipment, but–"

"How much did you spend?"

"Doesn't matter. It's worth it."

"Are you serious? What does Fox Ridge need with a smith?"

His uncle sighed, "Nick, a few months ago a young fox accused me of having no imagination. I'm going to return the favor. They are bringing in very nice profit."

"Paying you back?"

"Eventually. Right now I'm putting it into more equipment, and finding a better location. There might be animals who'd want to watch smiths at work."

"So, what are they doing?"

"Several things. The buildings around town that need repair? Old iron parts have rusted out, or new metal braces needed? The forge. Handcrafted pulls or hardware for fine furniture? The forge. Hardware for the carpentry shop? The forge. Fixing some of the old machinery around town? The forge. They make knives. Custom cooking knives are in demand, and expensive! We sent out some paring knives to big-name chefs. Have orders for three full sets of knives, and they've said we can use their names and pictures in endorsements on-line. Custom fitted for the paw of the chef."

"You said Fox Ridge is getting products on-line?"

"Absolutely. Our web site looks great. Got a computer class out at the high school who run the site for a part of their grade."

"Fox Ridge Fine Furniture?"

Charles shrugged, "Slower than I expected. Perhaps that's to be expected, high end and expensive means I shouldn't expect a lot of orders, But the carpenters' shop is doing too well. I'm jealous."

"Carpenters' shop?"

"Can't have the fine furniture business associated with cheap carpentry work. I had the tools and lumber, and there was a need for people to do repair work. I don't tell them what to do. Manager of the carpentry side started doing some cheap things – book shelves and whatnot. Then they stumbled onto pie safes and–"

"Pie safes?"

"Place to store pies, back before refrigeration. Plain pine construction with sheets of tin on the sides and front, some small nail holes to make a pattern and allow ventilation, but small enough to keep out flies. There's usually some sort of design. Used to be in most homes. The antiques are worth money, so Carlos figured there'd be a call for new ones. More animals getting into baking. And since Fox Ridge carpentry turns them out made to an animal's exact size, with custom, hand-made angle-iron and hardware from the forge we're turning them out twenty-four seven right now."

The temporary home for the forge was an old gas station/garage at the edge of downtown. They passed the building on their way to the town center. There seemed to be no forging going on, but one of bay doors, once used to bring automobiles in for repair, was open and an armadillo cleaning inside the building waved, "Good Morning, Mister Meadows."

Charles sighed, "I had hoped they might be working. It's fascinating to watch them move metal. Ah well, there are other things to see."

There was activity around the soon-to-close tiny market, "Selling off everything that's left." There were many more animals around the soon-to-open large grocery, "May open as soon as Wednesday. Everyone in town is looking forward to it."

"Any work on the theater yet?"

"Just some cleaning - and fixed the roof. May need more repair than we thought. That's years down the road unless we find some outside investor. Don't know if we'll get to your mother's place at the end of the street today. She spends a lot of time there and says it's doing well."

"I'll visit it sometime this week."

There wasn't much at the drug store, several shelves of merchandise with a blackboard inviting animals to suggest items they wanted to see stocked. A teen fox stood behind the lunch counter, "Morning, Mister Meadows. Anything I can do for you?"

"Just showing my nephew the changes around town. Nick Wilde, he's a detective in Zootopia."

"I heard of you! You were mayor of Zootopia, weren't you?"

"That was an accident," Nick grinned.

"An accident? How do you get elected by–"

"Say, is that old espresso machine working."

"Uh, no. No one's really tried to get it working. We think it's probably corroded inside or something. The grinder's fine, but it wasn't sitting for years with water in it."

Nick shrugged, "I might give it a look while I'm in town."

"You could fix it? Really?"

"I can give it a look, really. I can fix record players. Maybe it just needs a good cleaning."

"Be wonderful if you could get it working," his uncle told him.

"But realize my motives are entirely selfish, I'd love a real espresso while I'm here. Judy has work to do and I need something to do with myself."

"Soft drink?" the teen asked optimistically.

"Maybe later, Want to show my nephew the furniture store."

The building next to the drug store appeared to be... "A bakery?" asked Nick. "Has it failed already?"

"No, it's not open every day yet. I'm hoping soon. On baking days there's usually a line. They need more fox recipes... But some of their stuff isn't bad. If you can get the espresso machine working you can have a cup with a... I don't know the name of the thing. I just point and they know what I mean."

They continued down the street to the next block. The building, now used for building furniture, had been a store selling furniture in Fox Ridge's glory days. The large area in back, formerly storage for sales stock, had been converted into work space. Large display windows on either side of the front doorway once displayed couches and beds. The windows and entrance had been beautifully restored. On the right side were displayed a few of the items for the fine furniture business and the forge. "I can see why the custom knives are on this side," commented Nick as he looked over a display.

The window on the other side contained items from the carpentry side of the business. Bookcases, television stands, and other items, mostly of pine and unpainted. "Pie safes?" asked Nick pointing to three objects in different sizes that matched the description his uncle had given. Charles nodded in agreement.

They pushed open the door. An old fox sat in a rocking chair, reading a book – the picture of tranquility slightly jarred by the laptop computer on the table beside him. "Morning Mister Meadows."

"Morning, Ren. What's up?"

"Got a couple armadillos out doing repair work over the grooming salon. Order for a sideboard and there's–"

"Back up. Sideboard? A real sideboard?"

"Wants inlaid pattern and everything. A lion, I think. The directions are printed out over by the computer for woods and size and stuff."

"Forget the email directions. That's probably a twelve thousand credit piece. For that money we send someone to talk with the lion about wood, measure the space where they plan to use it, and measure the lions so it will be the perfect height for them."

"And look them over to make sure they can afford twelve grand?" asked Nick.

"That too," his uncle admitted.

"And I run a credit check before I even mention it to Mister Meadows here."

"Oh, Ren, my nephew, Nick Wilde. He's in from Zootopia for a few days."

"Pleased to meet you." He looked at Charles, "Did you think about Marco's questions?"

"What questions?"

"You need to look at email and text message more."

"You can't teach an old fox new tricks," responded Charles.

Ren pointed to the computer beside him, then the old fox fished into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"It's like the joke asking how many psychologists it takes to change a light bulb," Nick explained. "Only one, but the light bulb has to really want to change."

The old fox stared at Nick for a moment, "Nephew Nick, from Zootopia... You must be the one he calls a misguided genius."

"You weren't supposed to say that in front of him," Charles sighed. He turned to Nick, "Come on, Genius, let me show you the heart of this place."

"Misguided?" Nick asked as they walked to the back.

"How many reasons you want?"

"Think I'll just focus on the genius part." Nick could think of several things his uncle might have said that could start a quarrel between them. It was better to just drop it and let his uncle show off changes in Fox Ridge.

An elaborate, but incomplete, desk stood on the largely empty right side of the work area in the back. On the cluttered left three animals were at work, a teen fox and two armadillos. The younger armadillo stood at the circular saw, measuring and cutting pine boards.

"Good morning, Mister Meadows."

"'Morning, Dave. This is my nephew, Nick Wilde. Just showing him around. I heard Marco had questions for me?"

"You need to check your–"

"Ren already reminded me. Sometimes you just don't want to be disturbed. Can you tell me what it's about?"

"Sure... But you might want to know Tomas had trouble with a drawer on the desk."

"What?"

"Said it wouldn't go in. He may have tried to force it."

Charles muttered a soft, "Damn," then turned to go over and examine the desk. He picked up the drawer, sitting by the desk, and turned it around and over. Nick heard another soft curse and his uncle called, "Can we stay while I figure this out?"

"Sure," answered Nick.

His uncle took off his jacket and donned an apron.

"You are the nephew who changed your uncle?" the middle-aged armadillo whispered.

"Not sure I changed him. I think his heart is still the same."

David shrugged, "His heart is his own. But around you, you see the proof of change. I have served other patrones, but–"

"I don't like the sound of you serving Uncle Charlie."

"I have misspoke. No... Not a patrón, but I have served patrones. They cared nothing for me. They did not ask my opinion or respect my work. Here? I don't care if you uncle does not like armadillos. He respects my work. He made me a capataz. He listens to me. I–"

"Ha!" came from the direction of Charles Meadows. "Whoever put together the pedestal assembly used the wrong screws. Nick? I'd like to fix this. I can't believe Tomas tried to force it in."

"Go ahead and fix it," Nick called. "I've always thought if something didn't work you just needed a bigger hammer."

"Dave?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let my nephew get his hands on a hammer. And this drawer is scratched on the back and bottom, it will need to be replaced."

David's voice dropped down to the earlier tone as he continued talking with Nick. "The owner of the desk would never see the scratches. But your uncle would know, so it will be fixed. I worked for patrones. I never saw one who would get his paws dirty. Your uncle is a proud fox. He is a cold fox. But he is not afraid to dirty his paws. I do not ask him to like armadillos. He does not ask me to like foxes. We respect each other for who we are."

"You don't like foxes?"

"I did not say that. I said he does not ask me to like foxes. You are odd animals, and your uncle swears you are odder than most."

"How so?"

"You are seeing a rabbit?"

"Married her yesterday."

"It is not my concern," shrugged David. "I was raised that we marry our own kind. But it does not harm me if you marry outside your species. Your life is your own."

Nick let David return to his own work. The fox wandered over to watch the younger armadillo working on the circular saw, then watched the fox teen working on nearly completed pie safes.

"Custom measurements for what you're calling inexpensive kitchen furniture? Wouldn't a half dozen different sizes be more efficient?"

"Biometrics are one of the factors that make Fox Ridge pie safes special."

"Okay, why do measurements matter on something you put pies in?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure how many pies go in these. It makes you look like a serious baker to have one in the kitchen, but since no one can really see in, it's mostly used to hold stuff you want off the counter. But you want the top at eye height, shorter and you lose storage space – taller and you can't see the top and something gets misplaced. Bottom shelf is knee level, so you don't have to stoop too much. And with species having different builds you need to design to fit... It's really just a matter of cutting boards to size and figuring out where to put the hardware. It's almost as easy to make them custom as to have six or seven standard sizes – and there's added value in customization. Animals will pay a premium for something they know was custom built for them."

Nick shrugged, "Makes sense, I guess."

"Absolutely. If you can create the perception of added value into your business model you set yourself apart from the competition."

"There's actually competition for these?"

"Sort of... Those are the questions you're uncle hasn't read."

"There!" Charles Meadows declared, with a voice of satisfaction. He rose from his knees, brushed off the sawdust, and took off the apron before donning his jacket. He came over to the carpentry side of the shop. He addressed the older armadillo, "Dave, tell Tomas I am disappointed with him."

"He feels very sorry."

"He should. He will need to rebuild the drawer he damaged."

"Is there other punishment?"

"Fixing his problem isn't a punishment. I am more unhappy with whoever did the initial pedestal assembly. Tomas is usually so careful, where was his head?"

"He wished to finish it."

"And trying to be fast ended up costing more time. Now, what were Marco's questions?"

"The reporter who wrote an article on the pie safes?"

"Yes. I can't believe she was more interested in them than–"

The armadillo cleared his throat. "The article created more interest. That is why orders have increased. Others are interested in making them. A small and a short firm are interested in licensing our design. There was an offer from uBuy for us to sell an unassembled version online."

"Your design?," asked Nick. "I thought these were some kind of old kitchen thing."

"They are," David assured him. "But Marco and the smiths developed some design touches Fox Ridge Carpentry has registered."

Nick felt suspicious that his uncle might have read the emailed questions and was not sure what to do. During the last thirty or forty years Charles Meadows had little experience with success. The detective called over to the teen fox, "Hey, can you come over here a minute? I'd like your opinion."

"He's just–" began David.

"I'd like to hear his opinion," Nick told the older animals. The teen joined them, and Nick asked, "You know the questions?" The teen nodded. "What do you think?"

The teen seemed slightly nervous about being included in the conversation, but had definite ideas. "Well, we don't have tools or workers to produce small units. If Fox Ridge worked out a licensing agreement, even if the payment per unit for using the Fox Ridge design is low, the small market is huge. Those are credits in the bank with no expenditure on our part. The short manufacturer... They are a big place, they have automation that can turn things out cheaper than we can. If we license the Fox Ridge design they might put Fox Ridge out of business, in my opinion. Now, uBuy... There's a DIY market that–"

Both Charles and David looked a little confused.

"DIY, do-it-yourself," explained Nick.

"Exactly," the teen nodded. "Some animals like to put things together themselves. An unassembled safe would ship cheaper, and low labor costs... Well, less in the carpentry shop. The smiths would be making more hardware. We could either cut the sides to the users' height, or we could let them cut them to size themselves. In either case I think we could have the same, or higher, profit margin on the pie safes and – with the savings on the cost of assembly labor – we could sell the kit version cheaper but still make same or better profit."

"You said the short company has more automation?"

"I looked them up."

"Will they hurt our sales if they start making pie safes with the old design?"

The teen hesitated and made an 'I don't know' gesture. "The Fox Ridge design is so much better than the public domain versions they may not bother. If they use the old design our version is so superior they'll have trouble competing."

"You said they'd be cheaper," Nick reminded him. "People will buy crap rather than spending ten creds more for something decent."

"Sometimes," agreed the youth. "If it's something you have to have you'll get it as cheap as possible. No one needs a pie safe. The fad will pass. But while it's around most of the animals want one will buy better quality, if the better quality is obvious."

"I guess that makes sense."

The teen nervously shuffled his feet, wondering if he could say a bit more, then gathering his nerve, offered, "I think we should start considering market saturation."

"Market saturation?"

"Pie safes are a niche market. Not all animals want them, and eventually demand will drop. They've given Fox Ridge Carpentry name recognition and an association with quality products. I think Fox Ridge needs more product diversity in terms of kitchen items. Expanding product line will keep the business going strong if one item loses popularity.

David nodded his head. "Makes sense. We should ask animals for ideas."

"Oh, and if we license with the small company? We could partner with them in product development. Save money on R and D."

"R and D..." Charles asked, "Research and development?"

"Exactly."

Charles sighed, "Need to talk with Marco tomorrow. I want to know his ideas." He turned to the teen. "When are you out of school?"

"Three, Sir."

"I want you there at the meeting. Four."

As they left the wood-working shop Nick told his uncle, "That's a sharp youngster. You should send him out to do the biometrics on the lion who wants the desk."

"Biometrics?

"Fancy word for taking measurement."

Charles thought a minute. "I may. Need fox faces for Fox Ridge Fine Furniture."

Nick sighed inwardly, his uncle's prejudices still came through. Perhaps he should take the old armadillo's view that limited progress is still progress.

"Well, if they're doing construction down at the grooming shop it probably isn't open either. It's like the bakery, not open every day yet. Soda and fried egg sandwich at the drug store for lunch before heading home?"

* * *

Soon after Nick and his uncle left the house in the morning Judy put in a DVD to watch a game tape. She sat on the couch with Nick's mother.

"I'm not sure how excited I can be at the tapes, Dear," Eleanor told the rabbit. "I know Fox Ridge won."

"I not interested so much in the fact they won, but how. They asked me to watch a practice this afternoon. Their coach is sick?"

"Yes, poor thing. Started the school year, but about a month ago she... Well, I've heard she's doing well with chemo and hopes to be back next year."

Judy decided not to report Streak's comments on how she was running things in the coach's absence, and the fact some players resented her efforts. "I don't know if I have anything for running around the field this afternoon. Is there–"

"The little shop Isabella and I opened would have some shorts your size."

"Thanks. Can I watch an hour or two of game tape first?"

"Certainly. Let me straighten in the kitchen for a minute and I'll be back to watch the games. Charles and I may drive over to see the game next Friday. It's very exciting."

The game tape was not especially well done. High school game tapes seldom are. But whoever had recorded the game had used a tripod, so it didn't suffer from the jerky movements of a handheld camera.

"They play very well, don't they?" Eleanor asked when she rejoined Judy.

"They certainly do. Can I have a piece of paper and a pencil? I'd like to make some notes. Oh, and do you know the names of the players?"

"A few, not all."

"How about the goalie? She's quite amazing." When Judy had first seen an image of the squat armadillo in the box she had thought the team must have been desperate. But the female had an uncanny knack for anticipating the attempts to score against Fox Ridge.

"Oh, I know her name," Eleanor said. "Let me... Ah, here's a pad and a pen."

"Thanks."

"Everyone calls the goalie Connie. I can't swear it is her real name."

"The vixen, there," Judy pointed at the screen.

Mrs. Wilde stared at the screen. "That's Violet."

"And that armadillo near her?"

"I'm afraid I don't know."

"That's okay," Judy assured her, starting to take notes on the players. Eleanor watched with her for an hour, then headed to the shop to find something for Judy to wear at practice. The rabbit broke for lunch, then watched more videos. Nick and his uncle returned from their expedition downtown. Nick joined Judy on the couch and spent a few minutes trying to distract her, running his nose against her sensitive ears and telling her how wonderful she smelled.

"Later," she promised. "I'm supposed to run a practice, remember?"

"Of course I remember. Is is a crime to find your own wife attractive?"

"I love it when you say that," she assured him. "Let me devote myself to the game now, and I'll devote myself to you later."

"So, football is a higher priority than I am?"

"Mr. Wilde, please remember there is a time and place for everything. And this moment is football time. Your time is tonight." She gave him a fast, hard kiss. "But if you want to sit closer and put your arm around me I won't mind a bit."

Nick's uncle Charles looked in the room, saw Nick sitting with his arm around the rabbit, and moved on. Nick's mother came in and sat on a chair.

"Are you coming with us to the park this afternoon?" Eleanor asked her son.

"You don't need to come," Judy told them

"Nonsense. I want to talk with Nick, and show him something at the park."

"What are you wanting to show me, Mom?"

"If I tell you now it will spoil showing you."

Work had been done on the park since Nick and Judy's last visit. New goals were in place. And now, instead of a single pitch there were two, with a smaller one to the side for younger animals. Another change was that the worst of the damaged park benches were...

"Are those new, or did they get the old ones fixed?" asked Nick.

"Repaired. The forge is wonderful. Animals make a donation to pay for the materials... I think they've all been sponsored for repair, and even some new ones. But with the demands for making hardware right now the work on benches is on hold. Over there," she pointed to one of the restored benches.

"Do you want your bench, Ellie?" one of a pair of armadillo mothers asked.

"It's not my bench, Rose. I just want to show my son–"

"This is your Nick?"

"Yes," she told them as the two animals moved so that Nick could read a small brass plaque on the back of the bench. 'This bench given in honor of William Wilde'.

"Are you sure you don't want it? You paid–"

"I paid to have it repaired for any animal to use."

"Oh, and that rabbit over there, is that the Judy you talk about?"

Eleanor looked around and found that Judy had left them to go over to the full-sized field. There were a number of females, dressed for football, on the field, with a few male friends there chatting with them. To Judy's surprise there were two squirrels dressed for the practice - she didn't remember seeing any squirrel on the game tapes.

"And this is Judy Hopps," Streak told the group, some of whom had already met her. "She's like a really great football player, and a detective in a Zootopia, and a hero and everything. There's a bunch of stories about her on the internet!"

"None of which qualifies me to take over a practice," the rabbit told them. "And I wouldn't call myself a great player. I was on a great team in high school. We were our district champions. And I play in a mixed league in Zootopia. I–"

"Mixed, like in different species, or males and females playing on the same team," a vixen called.

"Both," an armadillo who had met her answered.

"I already said I don't know that I'm qualified to run a practice for you," Judy began again, "but Streak loaned me some DVDs of game tapes, and I have to say you are a very good team. Ms Redpaw clearly has done a fine job with the team. If you want me to lead a practice I'd be honored."

"Anyone but Streak," someone said.

"You really watched the games?" asked Streak.

"Yes."

"So, what did you think?"

"I told you, this is a very good team."

"I mean, specifically. What did you think? Who was really great?"

Judy sighed. She had half expected the vixen to ask the question, but had hoped it wouldn't be asked. She found the squat armadillo standing quietly to her right, and gestured. "I don't think I've ever seen a high school goalie as good as Connie." She pointed at a vixen she recognized from the tape, but didn't have a name for. "Your defense against Plainview? Outstanding, although I felt you could be a little more aggressive." Violet, a vixen Judy recognized from the tape, received praise, as did an armadillo mid-fielder Judy for whom Judy had no name.

Streak fidgeted impatiently as Judy praised a couple other players. "What about me?" she finally demanded.

"Could I talk with you after practice?"

"No, I want to hear now!"

"Okay, I saw that you have some wonderful offensive skills," Judy told her. "But my question is, do you know how to pass?"

"What?"

"Pass, as in kick the ball to the forward and let her attack the goal."

A vixen laughed, "You sound just like Ms Redpaw," she called to Judy

"Shut up!" Streak snarled at the other player. "I'm the best scorer on the team!"

"That doesn't answer the question I asked," Judy reminded her.

"You can't win without scoring goals!"

"But they don't all have to come from the same player. Fox Ridge... Any team needs a balanced offense."

"I still say a team has to make goals to win."

"I didn't disagree with you... Streak, would you rather score three goals and see Fox Ridge lose or score one goal and see Fox Ridge win?"

"If I score three goals we'll–"

"Answer the question," an armadillo demanded. "Do you want Fox Ridge to win?"

"Of course I want Fox Ridge to win," snapped the vixen.

Judy felt a fight brewing. "We're here to practice. Coach Prowler said it was all right for me to lead a practice session. I'm willing to try, but only if you want me to."

There were multiple voices calling for Judy to lead some skill drills for the team. Streak said nothing, and kept her sulky silence for several minutes. Judy turned to a few animals standing nervously in a group. "I'm not sure if I saw you in the games I watched."

"Substitutes and scrubs for scrimmaging," a vixen explained.

"Well, I'd like you to participate too," Judy told them. "And I'd like everyone's names."

One of the squirrel twins introduced herself as, "Ginger, and this is my sister, Cinnamon."

"Are you sure?" the second squirrel demanded. "I thought I was Ginger."

"No... At least I think I'm Ginger."

"We just call them the spice twins," an armadillo told Judy in a loud whisper. "It's easier that way."

Judy sighed, it wasn't easier for her. Practice ran for two hours. Judy was impressed by the spice twins, and wondered why they weren't on the first team, she suspected their real or pretended silly behavior was what held them back. Streak tried to impress Judy during the practice by displaying her passing game. It was apparent to Judy as well as the other players that Streak's passing game was not as strong as her other abilities. Still, it was obvious to Judy this was a team of females with a lot of talent, who had been coached well.

Players shouted thanks at the end of practice as they left the field. Judy could sense Streak's frustration and managed a private word with the vixen. "You're a great player, you just need to work on being a complete player. You're only a junior?"

"Yes."

"The colleges will be lining up to offer scholarships if you can work on the skill sets where you're a little behind. You certainly have the talent, it's just a matter of being a more complete player...

"You really think colleges will want me."

"A player with your ability? If I was college recruiter I'd want you at my school."

"Thanks."

"One other thing, I didn't have a chance to talk with you alone yesterday. You called the male team losers?"

"They are! They didn't even make the playoff for our division!"

"Be that as it may, if the female team was struggling and–"

"We aren't!"

"I said if. _If_ the female team had a bad year would you want the male team calling you losers?"

Streak hesitated, "Okay... You're right."

Judy grinned and raised a fist, "Go Fox Ridge!"

The vixen smiled back and exchanged a fist bump, "Go Fox Ridge!"

Several parents congratulated Judy for running the practice. The rabbit eventually made it over to Nick and his mother. Nick took an exaggerated deep breath. "Someone had a hard practice."

'You're telling me," the tired rabbit answered. She turned to Eleanor, "I'll take a shower before dinner."

Nick leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Want me to shower with you?"

"Nicholas, I wish you would remember your poor old mother has not lost her hearing," Eleanor scolded.

"Sorry, Mom," laughed Nick, "I should never underestimate you."

"Dangerous for any animal to underestimate a mother," Judy seconded.


	4. There'll Be Some Changes Made

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

Still a slave to my OCD as I thank Combat Engineer, Crouto, Gallowaychi, gerbilHunter, GhostWolf88, Invader Johnny, Matt Dyrdahl,and Thomas Linquist for reviews.

"There'll Be Some Changes Made" became a classic quickly after it appeared in 1921. There is more history associated with the song than I will include here. The Wikipedia article is a good start on the song's background. And I've heard so few of the over four hundred covers I'm afraid to recommend anything, since there may be even more interesting versions.

 **There'll Be Some Changes Made  
**

"It feels so good to wake up with your arms around me," Judy purred in the morning.

"So, want first shower, or we'll just let Mom smell what we did last night?"

"Pretty sure your mom already knows. And now that we're married it's perfectly respectable."

"So, before we were married, was it disrespectable?"

"Disrespectable? Is that even a word? Making love with you was simply fun... it was past fun, it was wonderful."

"And now that we're married it isn't fun or wonderful any more, just respectable?"

"That's it, Mr. Wilde you have driven me from the comfort of bed and the pleasure of your arms around me. I shall go and take first shower just to be away from your teasing."

Nick's arms tightened slightly around her, "Do you promise to miss me when you're gone?"

"I do," she promised, and gave him a fast kiss. "And I can't wait to miss you."

"Yeah, I... Hey!" he protested as the bunny slipped from his grasp and hopped into the bathroom.

"Nick explained you're working while you're here," Eleanor commented to Judy at breakfast. "I'll be down at my shop. Is there anything you need?"

"Just a quiet place to work on the department lap top. I didn't even get it opened yesterday."

"The family room would be good, I think," suggested Eleanor. "Charles will be in his office if he's home and won't disturb you."

"I think he wants to show me the smiths today," Nick told his mother. He turned to Judy, "Or would you rather I stayed here and helped you?"

"While I'd love to have you here with me, I fear you would be a distraction. My heart beats so wildly in your presence I could not possibly work when my thoughts are on nothing but how wonderful you are."

Nick grinned, knowing Judy meant he would be more distraction than help.

Alone in the big house Judy had almost finished reading the report from Ron Rack when the phone in the kitchen rang. Judy wondered what to do, then decided to offer to take a message. "Hello. This is the Meadows' residence."

"Good morning, I'm hoping to speak with a Judy Hopps."

"That's me. And you are?"

"My name is Brooke Redpaw, and–"

"Coach Redpaw?"

"Yes."

"How are you feeling?"

"Weak. Pretty much exactly how the doctors told me to expect to feel at this point in my chemo. But they caught it early and think I'll lick it. But I didn't call to talk about me. I've had six calls from parents or players telling me how wonderful you were yesterday, and a call of complaint. So–"

"A complaint? What was the problem?"

"Oh, you don't speak teacher. Complaints are normal. If you give some animals a million creds tax free they'll complain they wanted two. Only one call of complaint is a compliment. Three is average. So–"

"Was the complaint from Streak?"

"Pride? No, actually I called her to get her opinion, and you'll never guess what... How well do you know Pride?"

"Not that well."

"Then you might not recognize a miracle. She apologized to me last evening. Said she should have listened to me better and promised to do better next year. Can you understand how amazing that is? She is wonderfully talented, but difficult to coach."

"I believe you. And you're a wonderful coach. You've really given the team some great skills."

"I was fortunate in having a great group of females to work with."

"The most talented players in the world still need a good coach to bring out their potential."

"Thank you. They haven't had me for a month. I suspect Coach Prowler hasn't done enough with them, and am sure Pride took too much on herself... She has the potential to be a great leader, but she can..."

"Be abrasive?"

"You said it, I didn't."

"But I don't hear you disagree."

There was a chuckle from the vixen. "But I called to talk about the team. If Fox Ridge is going to beat Beaverton on Friday the–"

"Beaverton?"

"Division one school we're playing for district championship. Mostly otters. They've been district champions six of the last ten years. Did anyone tell you yesterday about how Fox Ridge tends to play?"

"Streak... She introduced herself as Streak, so I call her that. She gave me some game film on DVD."

"Did you see the problem? I'm sure you did. That was why I got the apology. Fox Ridge can't win without some restructuring. I haven't been there in weeks for a good sense of how players are progressing. Would you consider working with the team to prepare them for Friday's game. Change the lineup any way you want."

"I don't know the players that well."

"Well I can't do it. I have a sense the players respect you."

"And if Fox Ridge loses it's my fault."

"I'll take responsibility. I'll insist I told you to revamp the line-up. You've seen how the Fox Ridge game is basically feeding the ball to Pride for an attack on goal. Beaverton watched us during the playoffs. Do you really think Fox Ridge can win the championship if they know they just need to shut Pride down and we have no other offense?"

Judy sighed, "I don't think I'm the best animal for the job."

"You probably are. At the very least you're the best animal available for the job. Will you do it?"

"I don't... Yes."

"Four-thirty at the school. I'll call and tell them... Do you want film of the Beaverton games?"

"You have that?"

"Absolutely! I had all the playoff games taped. I'll give you my address and you can come over and get them."

"Is that..."

"My immune system is compromised from the chemo, forgive me if I don't touch you, but you can pick up the tapes."

Judy took down the information, and had one more question. "The spice twins?"

"The squirrels? I'm not sure. They have a lot of talent. I wanted to watch them progress. I might have considered them for starting positions if I could have watched them longer."

"They seem a bit... silly."

Coach Redpaw sighed, "The Oak Grove high school closes at the end of this school year and consolidates with Fox Ridge High. So their parents enrolled them here this year, hoping they'd have more chance for football. They started late, after the school year had begun. It's hard for the two of them, the only squirrels at the school and not knowing anyone. I think the silly is an act. You worked a miracle with Pride already, if you have another one in your bag of tricks bring it out for the spice twins."

Judy made plans to pick up the DVDs at one, then returned to her laptop.

* * *

Nick watched the armadillos at the forge for almost an hour. He had to agree with his uncle, it looked fascinating. Charles Meadows left to look over the carpentry and furniture shops and Nick went to the drug store to examine the espresso machine behind the lunch counter.

 _"Must have been quite the machine in it's day,"_ the fox thought as he looked it over. _"Thirty years ago? This isn't a lunch counter machine, this is a... I wonder if they bought it used from some coffee shop?"_ Born and raised in Zootopia he had no idea if the town had once boasted a real coffee shop or not.

There was an older armadillo running the drug store. "Think you can fix it, Mr. Wilde?"

"Call me Nick. And I have no idea if I can get this working, but I'll give it a try. Right now I'm just trying to decide what tools I'm going to need to open it up and look inside."

A trip to his uncle's shop provided Nick with a tool box with the necessary equipment. And being sprayed with ancient rusty water provided Nick with the warning he needed to turn off the valve bringing water into the machine. Two pieces of exterior trim on the machine were broken. Nick suspected the forge might be able to replace them. But there was no point in even asking if the trim could be replaced unless the machine itself was in working order. The electronics appeared simple, less complex than some turntables he had repaired for his record collection. The pipes and metal reservoir seemed fairly simply to understand, but so corroded with rust or blocked with mineral deposits he knew he couldn't possibly fix the problems.

* * *

At the Mayor's office in Zootopia Mayor Lionheart noticed his personal assistant's mood. "You look happy."

"I am, Sir."

"May I inquire the reason."

"Bad news."

"Bad news makes you happy."

"Well, it's bad news for you. I consider it good news."

"Bad new for me is good news for you? Something sounds very, very wrong. What are you talking about?"

"You will need to scrap your plans for a surprise wedding for Detectives Wilde and Hopps. They were married this weekend."

"Are you certain? This seems awfully sudden. The last report I had was that they had nothing definite planned."

"I know, that was the last report I had to give you. The decision came up suddenly on their part. And they were not married in Zootopia."

"Not married here? Are you sure they're married?"

"Absolutely. They chose a small town to keep it quiet. As you remember the Police Policy Manual states that married officers are not to serve as–"

"Yes, yes. I'm trying to change that. Don't know why they made changing the Policy Manual so difficult."

"Probably to keep sudden shifts in public opinion becoming operating policy without sufficient review."

The lion looked thoughtful. "Hmmm... Perhaps you're right. Do you think the city could have a second ceremony for them after the change in department policy?"

"I think, Sir, they are probably happy with the marriage that they have."

"Well, the city needs to do something for them... Did you contact Gazelle's staff and find out if she would perform?"

"I always follow your instructions to the best of my ability."

"What did they say? Did you tell me? I forgot."

The rat sighed deeply, wondering how anyone could have forgotten the message. "Gazelle said she's be happy to perform at an event to honor the two."

"Good, good. Now you just need to find something we can do for Nick and Judy to suitably honor them."

"Me, Sir?" the rat squeaked.

"Certainly you. I can't do all the thinking around here. Take a couple hours off this morning and see what ideas you can come up with."

* * *

Judy and Nick's eloping was also news that morning in the office of Big. Chelsea wasn't sure how he would respond, and hope she would not be on the punishment end of the shrew's anger if he saw them turning down his offer to use the mansion for a wedding as an insult. Would Big perceive it as a failure on her part? Better to bring the issue up early in the meeting, delay might look like fear on her part. She was afraid, but preferred not to show it. "I'm afraid I have bad news."

Big frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Detectives Hopps and Wilde have eloped. I've been assured this was done to keep it low key. Current police policy does not allow married officers to serve as partners, and they wish to remain as partners on the force."

Myron scoffed, "Those two could have gotten the regulations changed for themselves."

"They were trying to change the policy," claimed Dagger, "but it takes time. What I have been able to find out is that Detective Hopps desired marriage as soon as possible, and they were married in an obscure location to keep it out of the papers and below the radar for the police department."

Big's claws tapped the arm of his chair. It might be sign of anger, as Myron hoped. It might be a sign of thought, as Chelsea hoped. "I've never understood Judy's interest in the fox," he sighed. "Who can understand the heart?" He looked over the lemming, "You have verified police policy? It is difficult to change?"

"I checked. It is. Perhaps her desire to be married as soon as possible reflects the values of where she grew up?"

"Perhaps," the shrew agreed.

Myron recognized that Big was not angry with the detectives, just disappointed he was unable to the couple the gift of using the mansion for their wedding. "Perhaps you could throw a reception for them on their return?"

Chelsea saw Myron trying to please Big. Myron was a potential danger, he had been in the organization a long time. She wasn't certain how much power he actually wielded, but she suspected he could be a threat to her ascendancy when Big retired. Having Myron killed would be the easy way to deal with him, but dangerous. He might have information she needed. Better to give him a well-paid job as CEO of one of the companies Big controlled, and hope he was happy there – where he would be available if she needed to call on his experience. "The problem," she reminded Big, "is that they wish to keep their marriage from being publicly known for the time being. A reception here would–"

"We won't call it a reception! We'll, uh, that raid that took down MacKenzie? He was a thorn in the side to some of our activities and–"

"And we invite the two of them for a party in honor of removing competition?" Chelsea asked in a mocking tone. "That would not play well with the police department."

"We could invite the other detectives, you know – for helping the city. And–"

Big held up a hand and the rivals fell silent. "I wish to bestow a gift on the rabbit who saved my daughter's life. A suitable gift. The two of you will find an appropriate way to show my gratitude. It can be a reception. It can be a gift. It can be a cruise around the world. But you must both agree, and it must be something which pleases the rabbit."

Chelsea recognized the importance of remaining silent and nodded agreement. Myron made the mistake of opening his mouth, "But–" He fell silent under Big's withering gaze.

"Good. Next week. You both agree." Big smiled inwardly. Competition could be a good thing between subordinates – it kept them from conspiring again you. But there were times when cooperation was needed. The shrew knew he could not live forever, and these two needed to learn how to get along to insure his businesses ran smoothly.

* * *

 _"Email from Carson?"_ Judy thought. _"Wonder what..."_ She opened the email and groaned. Carson began by confessing he'd read the preliminary draft. Apparently someone on the Commission had sent a copy to Detective Martin, and Martin had seen fit to forward it to all the other detectives who had worked the investigation. Judy felt embarrassed they had seen such an early draft.

But as she read the email from the wolf she found him praising it as nicely done. He also offered to give her some tips on writing the final report and look over the drafts for possible problems if she wished.

Judy leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Was the offer for help sincere? Was it a subtle insult, suggesting she was incapable of writing a good report? Was it an attempt to sabotage her? He was the senior detective in his own precinct, and regarded Nick and Judy as too new to the police department to deserve their promotion to the rank of detectives. Nick's initial contact with detective Carson had been a rude shouting match of bruised egos. Carson had resented being placed under her authority in the recent investigation. On the other hand Carson and Parr had always been honest with her and Nick, and even if he resented her being in charge of the investigation he had always been helpful and given a hundred per cent. She read the email again, decided how she would interpret the offer, but decided talk with Nick and ask his opinion.

She glanced at the clock. Just time to get over and pick up the DVDs from Coach Redpaw, back for lunch, finish typing up the revised report with the new information on evidence still being uncovered, and then head to the high school for a practice session with the football team.

* * *

His uncle came into the drug store in the early afternoon to see what Nick had discovered during the exploratory surgery on the espresso machine. "How goes the war?" he asked cheerfully. "Think you'll be able to put it all back together?" he added as he looked over the various parts spread out on dish towels near the machine.

"Been using the phone to take pictures of everything as I took it apart," Nick assured him. "Question is whether it'll be worthwhile even trying to fix it. A bad switch or two... Well, not sure if it's really the switch or the age of the electrical cord. But the scale - the mineral deposits in the pipes and water reservoir – is awful. I checked on-line, and the model's so old they don't stock replacement parts. I might get the reservoir clean, but it'd take weeks to get the pipes clean."

"The crud is thicker in the pipes?"

"No, but less surface area for the scale remover to work, and harder to get a tool in to scrape out the mineral deposits. No way I'll get this working while I'm here."

"Before you give up, how about we see the hardware store has anything to help?"

"Fox Ridge has a hardware store? Or are you suggesting Plainview?"

"Neither. And I'm not sure if Planview even has a real hardware store. They've got those huge buildings where you can't find anything – including an employee. And if you find an employee dumb enough to get caught in the open he probably couldn't find his own tail using both hands. But it happens there is a real old-fashioned hardware store in Oak Grove. Something goes wrong on the farm you need a real hardware store to get things fixed. Throw what you need in a bag and let's go ask – can't be worse off that you are now."

"Wait, Charles Meadows is going to Oak Grove? I thought no Meadows would ever set foot in a squirrel town."

"That was then, this is now. Even if the hardware can't help I need to talk with the bank."

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"The bank?"

"They have one. We don't. The bank is small, but I'm trying to convince them there'd be enough business in Fox Ridge to justify opening a branch."

It was a short drive to Oak Grove, but Nick had never been there. It had never been more than a small town, and it had suffered some of the same population flight to larger towns that had nearly killed Fox Ridge. But Oak Grove had its economic base in farming, and all animals need to eat. However, with mechanization making larger farms the order of the day, and fewer animals wanting to go into farming, the result was a smaller, aging farm population. The hardware store seemed to take half of the tiny main street.

"'Afternoon,' an old squirrel in a plaid shirt called as the foxes entered. "Need anything for that forge?" He was sitting in a lawn chair and looked like he'd prefer to remain sitting unless duty forced him to stand.

"No. Everything is working fine. I brought my nephew in to see this place. He's a detective in Zootopia. Doubt he's seen a real hardware store in his life."

Nick gazed around at rows of shelves, crowded close together and towering high overhead, crammed full of electrical, mechanical, and plumbing parts, and rows of tools. "Well, never seen anything like this," he conceded. He held up the bag he was carrying, "I'm trying to fix an old espresso machine, and found rust and lime deposits choking the pipes. My uncle claims you can do miracles here."

"Espresso machine? Not sure what you mean, but let's see what you have." The squirrel took out a couple of the pipes, and the switches Nick thought were faulty. "Yep, you got bad mineral deposits in these pipes. Switches are easy enough to replace, got 'em in stock."

"Doesn't do me any good to buy new switches with pipes in this condition. You got any super solution for cleaning them?"

"No super solution. Got some strong stuff... Soak the pipes for a week, ream 'em out... Might need to rechrome the pipes. Powerful stuff."

"I doubt I'll be in Fox Ridge long enough to... How much would that cost?"

"Chemicals... Reaming... New chrome... Labor... I'd estimate about thirty credits a pipe."

The estimate was several hundred credits total. It would be better to apply the money to a new machine. "Think I'll pass on getting these clean."

"Or, could get you some new ones."

"They don't stock these any more."

"Not talking about ordering them. We've got this size pipe on hand. I could cut to length, smooth the ends, and tap on threads."

"And the cost?"

The squirrel took out a tape measure and checked the length of the longest of the pipes. "I'm going to say three, maybe four, credits each."

"Four credits for a new part? Why didn't you say that first?"

"You didn't ask. Will take about an hour if you want to wait."

"That'd be perfect," Charles told him. "I've got business across the street."

The squirrel rose from the chair and prepared to work, "Oh, a minute of your time, Mister Meadows. I think Ed has a couple things that need doing at the forge. Could you take 'em back with you?"

"No problem," Charles answered with a level of civility towards a squirrel Nick didn't believe his uncle was capable of showing.

"ED!" bellowed the old squirrel. "Mister Meadows is out here. Did you have something that needs taking up to Fox Ridge?"

"Keep your pants on," an equally ancient squirrel answered, coming from the unknown depths in the back of the building. He pulled a couple small bags from beneath the sales counter. "Don't know how the darn fool cracked this. We ain't got a welder since Doug retired, should take four minutes. This one... They'll need to make a new piece."

"Should you make a note?"

"Nah, they'll know what needs doin'. No hurry, but end of the week would be nice. Have 'em give me a call and I'll come up and settle the bill."

* * *

The parking lot was almost empty when Judy arrived at the high school. Some males were coming out and getting into cars. The field was largely deserted, although Streak was on the field doing a passing drill with one of the spice twins. Someone who looked suspiciously like a school administrator stood to the side of the pitch and asked "Miss Hopps?"

"Yes?"

"Assistant principal, Steve Barkin. There's some paperwork for you to fill out."

"Paperwork?"

"Brooke Redpaw called. Said you ought to officially be listed as a substitute teacher, just in case Beaverton raises some sort of objection. I think that makes sense. I'm sorry it only pays a hundred and fifty credits for your–"

"I didn't agree to help Coach Redpaw for any payment."

"Well, then you won't mind there is so little."

"The team needs to start its practice soon. Can we make this fast?"

"Certainly, certainly. Just need your signature on three forms... The rest can be filled in later."

"And speaking of later, this seems late for practice."

"The male team gets the field first for their practice."

"Just on Mondays? And isn't their season over?"

"Coach Prowler still wants them running drills. And the males always practice first. It would be confusing to have females with first practice some days and males with first practice on other days."

Streak had been coming over to greet Judy and heard the last remark. "It wouldn't be confusing! And it sucks always having to wait around school! We're playing for the championship and those... We should be practicing first!"

"I'll just say that in Bunnyburrow it was done week by week," Judy said. "Male team had the field first one week, female team had it first the next week."

The assistant principal harrumphed and told Judy, "We'll fill in all that we can. If you could be here a few minutes early tomorrow you can fill in anything that's left," before heading back to the school building.

"Jerk," Streak muttered softly when she was sure he would not be able to hear. She turned to Judy, "The announcement was you're coaching us this week?"

"I don't want to say I'm coaching you... I talked with Coach Redpaw today and she asked me to do some things. She's your coach. But she asked me to be her eyes, paws, and feet this week to the best of my ability."

"I... thanks."

"She's very proud of how you kept the team running without her."

"Really?"

"Really. The females always get the field late?"

"Yeah. Most of us get our homework done while we wait, but it still sucks."

"Brooke gave me some game film of Beaverton's games. Think anyone would want to watch some tomorrow after school and before practice?"

The vixen's eyes gleamed, "I sure would!"

By now most of the players were out of the locker room and on the field. When the last straggler arrived Judy called them together. "Coach Redpaw wanted me to reevaluate the team's starting lineup. She thinks some of the substitutes might be ready to serve as starters. I don't know you that well, but she feels like some changes are necessary. I promised her I would do my best. And the game is Friday, this is way too much last minute, but I promised your coach to do it. We're running drills today. I'll be watching you. If the lineup needs to be changed you'll get your new position tomorrow. No one is guaranteed to have her current position."

"No one will have her current position?" Streak protested. "That's just stupid."

"I didn't say no one would have her current position. I said no one had a lock," Judy told her. "Let's take a position... Goalie. If one of you could do better as goalie than Connie who–"

"No one's better than Connie!" insisted Violet.

"I said _if_ ," Judy reminded them. She addressed the team, " _If_ Violet was better at goalie than Connie, which of them should be goalie?"

"Violet," Connie answered quickly.

"That's what I'd say," agreed Judy. "But if you're the best goalie on the team, and I'm sure you are, you'll be goalie tomorrow. It won't be because you have it now, but because you're so good."

Judy heard some grumbling for a couple starters, and sensed some optimism from the second team who hoped they might be moved up. "Oh, Connie? Streak? The two of you know the team much better than I do. Could you stay a little while after practice and give me your opinion on some positions?"

"Sure!" "I'll need to call my mother."

Judy ordered Streak not to attempt any goals in practice. She needed to practice passing, discover who she worked well with, and give the others advice on attacking the goal. Connie served as a second set of eyes for Judy in evaluating defensive strengths.

* * *

After dinner Judy told Nick about the email from detective Carson. "What do you think I should do? I've kind of made up my mind, but I'd like your opinion."

"So you can blame it on me if things go south?"

"No, because I value your opinion. You may see something I didn't pick up when I read the letter."

"Okay, but let me read the email first."

"No problem."

The fox read the email three times, and thought a moment before speaking. "How come I'm the only one Martin didn't send a copy to?"

"You're off topic."

"No, seriously. They all–"

"I'll show the report to you if you really want to see it," snapped Judy. "What's your opinion?"

"Well, without seeing your report, did you really try and spread the credit around like he says rather than taking as much as you could for yourself?"

"I tried to give credit where it was due."

"Then I think Carson is sincere. Accept his help. We could all use someone else to read what we write and see errors we can't see ourselves. He's always been honest with us, even if we rub him the wrong way sometimes, and he has a lot of experience writing reports. There are two ways to look at this, what does he get from the offer, and what do you get from the offer. You can't answer what he gets, but–"

"I'm not sure I understand the 'what he gets'."

Nick made a 'who knows' gesture, "Maybe he wants to share good advice with a rookie he respects. Maybe he needs to feel useful. Maybe its a way to remind you that he's been on the job longer and knows more. He's too good a detective, and too proud of his work on the wilde case, to try and mess you up and make you look bad, but what exactly he's thinking I don't know. The question for you is, would his advice help you to write a better report in less time? Now, I don't know exactly what's going on in your head either. But I think he'd give you solid advice."

Judy pulled a folded piece of paper from a pocket and opened it to show Nick what her opinion was. The paper read, 'Accept offer to help'.

"*Ding* *ding* *ding*, and the little rabbit wins the grand prize for having the right answer!"

"Oh, goodie," laughed Judy. "What is the grand prize?"

Nick attempted the solemn tone of a television announcer, "Tonight, you get a fox who loves you in your very own bed."

"I already have one of those."

"Were you hoping for another?"

"No. No, the one I have is perfectly adequate."

"Adequate? Only adequate?"

"That isn't what I meant. I meant he gets the... Darn, anything I say may just sound worse."

"A very wise fox once said, sometimes it's better to just shut up and kiss me."

Judy said nothing, but jumped into Nick's lap and gave him a kiss. When it ended she asked, "Is that from some old movie?"

"Is what from some old movie?"

"The line you just said, the wise fox saying just shut up and kiss him."

"Oh, that wasn't an old movie. I said that just now." Judy considered saying something, but decided to simply follow the advice again.


	5. Espresso Love

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

A 1980 song by Dire Straits provides the title for the chapter.

 **Espresso Love  
**

Nick's muzzle, rubbing against her cheek, awakened Judy. "C'mon sleepy-head. You have work to do, remember?"

"Only too well," she groaned. "You're taking a week of family leave and I'm working on massive report all day and then working with the football team in the afternoon. I've just been doing weekend football, and two days of trying to keep up with high school players makes me feel old, I hope a third doesn't kill me."

"You could always just stand on the sideline with a whistle and curse at them."

"I'm not ready for a cane yet, Mr. Wilde. But I'm suggesting you might take your wife out for... There's really no place to eat in Fox Ridge is there."

"Every home in town has a kitchen or dining room. But if you're talking fine dining the greasy lunch counter at the drug store doesn't count."

"Was there anything in Oak Grove?"

"I think they have an old diner maybe a step up from our lunch counter. It's filled with old squirrels drinking coffee and talking crop prices."

"And Plainview would be too much of a drive after football practice. Oh, speaking of coffee, any chance you'll get the old espresso machine fixed?"

"Don't know. I've got a chemical that loosens lime deposits in the water reservoir. I'll see what it did. The frothing wand's okay, maybe they didn't make cappuccinos, or maybe the steam didn't leave crud. I doubt the hardware store had any pipe that... That place was really amazing! They had everything, it was like–"

"I'll bet it was just like the one in Bunnyburrow!"

"Oh, yeah. You probably had one like that too."

"Just let me know if you get the espresso machine working."

"Judy, wherever you are in Fox Ridge, you will hear my shout of joy after I pull my first shot... If I'm able to pull a first shot. Oh, and this morning another topic on the 'marry in haste repent at leisure' topic reared its ugly head."

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you talking about? I just woke up and you're making no sense."

"Something we didn't discuss before getting married. Cigars. Poker nights at my place I let Eric hand out cigars. And, if you were attempting to hide the fact you find them disgusting, you failed miserably. Now that we're married and living in your place I–"

"We're living in _our_ place. We now have _our_ place. I... I don't know what to say. I knew you like the occasional poker game. We need to figure out a compromise of some kind on the cigars. Any chance you can hold the games in your old apartment, ask Ernie to play? Except he doesn't seem like a gambling animal.

"I think the shy young weasel we knew is fast disappearing if not already gone. He is no longer the low male in the pecking order at a rural high school. He's dating two females, three if he called that skunk, and–"

"I'm sure he didn't call her."

"He's already discovered he's considered an attractive male, and he's being called a hero. Who knows how he'll react. And it isn't certain he'll go for the sublet."

"I thought that was a done deal."

"Not quite. I got it set up but he hasn't officially said yes. But I'll bring up the poker if he takes the sublet."

Judy took a mid-morning break to call Coach Redpaw to discuss team starters. The vixen said she hadn't watched the drills and felt certain Judy had done a fine job. Judy also called the high school and left a message for Coach Prowler.

Coach Prowler called her on his lunch break. Judy wasn't happy with the way the coach of the male team had ignored the female team when Brooke fell ill, but she also realized she didn't know what other responsibilities he had, and the female team had been able to take care of itself. The rabbit had been prepared to dislike Prowler, but found him more agreeable to her ideas than she had expected. _"Nice to have something go right,"_ she thought as she returned to updating the report. Some of the material from the scene of the raid was now being analyzed, and it appeared that a couple cold cases would be solved from evidence examined the day before.

* * *

Nick had hoped to find the mineral deposits entirely dissolved. He had expected to notice a significant difference. He found no visible difference. But the deposit did crumble slightly as he made an experimental scrape with a screwdriver, and he decided to take the part to uncle Charlie's shop and see if any tools there might help clean it out. _"Distilled water, if I get this working I'll use distilled water. Way too many minerals in the city's well."_

* * *

Fox Ridge High's AV room was off the school's small library. Most of the team had crowded in to watch the Beaverton DVDs.

"Who's starting on Friday?" an armadillo demanded.

"That'll will be in the announcements before practice," replied Judy. "Right now, I want everyone to focus on the game tapes... Oh, and one thing I want you to remember, you better believe Beaverton has been looking at your game tapes. There haven't been any changes to the Fox Ridge game since Coach Redpaw got sick. One of the reasons Brooke wanted changes is to give them a surprise."

The Beaverton team was mostly otters. Three beavers were on the defensive end, including the goalie, who made some incredible saves with her tail. "She's gonna be tough," muttered Streak.

There was a rabbit playing midfield. Judy pointed to the bunny on the screen, "Coach Redpaw says she calls a lot of Beaverton's action, but has a history of losing her temper. She was taken out of a couple games this year, and had yellow cards in three others. I'm not asking our midfielders to antagonize her. I'm warning you she may get in your face. Stay calm. Punching her may be tempting, but you're better off letting the referee handle things. Clear?"

Players nodded in agreement.

At four-thirty Judy addressed the team. "An explanation and an announcement before I tell you about changes. Your coach worries that your game has fallen into a predicable pattern and Beaverton will be ready for it. I agree with her. The danger is this is too near your final game for you to become comfortable with the changes. There is a real risk here that changing the lineup may hurt you more than it helps you. But Coach Redpaw thinks you can handle it, and thinks it's your best shot at the title."

"What do you think?" someone called.

"I agree with Brooke. But I think it's important for you to play a game in your new positions before Friday."

"Play a game? How are we going to do that?"

"You're playing tomorrow at three, this field. You'll be taking on the male team. They'll be like Beaverton. They know what you've been doing, they won't be prepared for the new line-up. Oh, Coach Prowler and I have a little bet going - and four of you are in it... I don't know what four." Judy could see puzzled looks. "I've bet Coach Prowler you can beat his team. It won't be easy. They really want a win. They won't want a female team to beat them. You can beat them. If the male team wins, I'm paying for root beer floats at the drug store for everyone on the male team. And they'll pick four members of your team to serve them, wearing–" Judy reached into a bag at her feet and pulled out an apron she'd borrowed from the Home Ec. classroom, "–these. But if you win? Coach Prowler pays for root beer floats for all of you. And you get to pick four males from the team to serve you."

"Do they have to wear the aprons?"

"Yes they do. Oh, and that's going to make them play even harder tomorrow."

"What's a root beer float?" an armadillo asked.

"It's... You'll find out tomorrow," a vixen called.

Most of the changes to the lineup were minor. Judy transposed the sweeper and stopper positions, feeling that the two would play their new positions slightly better than their old spots. She was less certain about some juggling of midfielders, but one of the substitutes was being raised to left mid-fielder, with the current left being moved to defensive mid-fielder. Judy could tweak it if there appeared a problem during the game. Cinnamon had potential as a starter, but Judy planned to keep her as a substitute on Friday. The biggest change was in in the front.

"Forward? I'm playing forward?" Streak yelled in disbelief.

"That will be your position on Friday," Judy told her calmly. "And you will play it. I'm hoping it really gives us two strikers. I've got Ginger and Taylore switching off as striker. You will be coaching them in practice today. And I don't want to see you attempt a goal this afternoon. Your passing game needs as much work as they do trying to make goals."

The practice as ragged, as was to be expected. Judy hoped the Wednesday game would bring things together.

* * *

Nick neatly laid out the parts for the espresso machine. He would re-assemble it and... _"Why didn't I buy new electrical cord at the hardware store?"_ he wondered. _"I knew this one was in bad shape."_ He checked the internal wiring for the machine and found a couple other suspicious looking characters. _"Better replace them too, as long as the thing is apart. Pretty sure uncle Charlie would be pissed if I burned down the drug store."_

"You're not putting it back together?" the fox on duty asked.

"Heading for hardware store. Forgot a couple things."

"Really think you'll get it fixed?"

"Ask tomorrow when I get it back together. This is way different from my little home machine, pipes instead of plastic tubes, a bigger... It's different."

After dinner Nick and his mother sat on chairs on the front porch of the big house. Judy found a more comfortable place to sit, her husband's lap. The grocery store, scheduled to open the next day, was a major topic of conversation. Charles Meadows came out, saw the bunny and his nephew together, and edged back toward the door. Nick called a question about the desk in the workshop and got a short answer before his uncle returned to the house.

"Well, it's slow, but he's moving in the right direction," Eleanor commented after her brother left.

"I assume you mean in terms of accepting armadillos are good for the town and not the fact he headed inside instead of staying to talk with Judy sitting on my lap."

"Of course that's what she means," Judy told him. "Will you both come out tomorrow for the game? The teams are asking parents and friends to come out and cheer."

"Really think the females can win?" asked Nick.

Judy raised an eyebrow, "You really want to go there?"

"You know what I mean. Some of them in new positions? Some new starters?"

"I think we _can_ beat them. I don't know that we _will_ beat them," she confessed. "The purpose of the game is to give them practice with the new starting positions. But a win would feel good."

Judy yawned and snuggled closer to Nick. The two foxes chatted a little longer about the grocery store, and the bakery, until Nick noticed, "Looks like my favorite bunny has fallen asleep."

"She's working very hard. This isn't much of a honeymoon for her."

"Judy thrives on hard work. She comes from hardy stock."

"I don't care what stock she's from. The poor thing is exhausted. Take her up to bed."

* * *

Thoughts of the afternoon's game made it hard for Judy to concentrate on analyzing the reports from animals looking at evidence gathered in the raid, and gave her periodic mental blocks as she tried to update her report. A longer than expected email from Detective Carson gave her a couple tips on organizing data she was happy to read.

"You need to open an account?" the old squirrel asked when Nick entered the hardware store in the morning, after having visited it just the afternoon before.

"No, this is my last trip... I'm pretty sure." He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket with some very small bulbs inside. "The lights for 'on' and 'heating' were pre-LED, but somehow I feel sure you're going to have them in stock here."

The squirrel put on his glasses to look closer, "Yep. Could probably even replace them with LED the same size, if you want."

Nick began reassembling the old, new, and repaired parts of the ancient espresso machine. He felt cautiously optimistic it would work, but decided not to tempt the evil eye by buying jugs of distilled water just yet. It had probably taken years to build up the mineral deposits and rust which had clogged the machine. Running it a few times on well water wouldn't ruin it. Once back together he decided to test the grinder first. He'd been told it worked fine, but thought the claim needed examination. Something was definitely wrong. The grinder worked, but... There was no aroma of coffee in the grounds. Nick turned to the fox working the lunch counter. "Do you have any idea how old these coffee beans are?"

The old fox shrugged. "Store was closed more than ten years."

Judy answered the phone, "Yes, Darling?"

"You'd better hope I never loan my phone to a friend."

"You don't want a friend to know your wife loves you passionately?"

"Good point. I'm making a run to Plainview for coffee beans and distilled water. Is–"

"The espresso machine is working?"

"I'm pretty sure, but suspect it'll taste better if I get some coffee beans that aren't older than you."

"Ick."

"That was my opinion. Is there anything I get get for my beautiful wife while I'm there?"

Judy glanced at the clock, "Just picking those up and coming right back?"

"That's the plan."

"See if you can find raccoon take-out. We'll eat lunch together before you test the machine."

When Nick stopped at the house after his trip to Plainview he told Judy, "Saw something in town I don't think I've ever seen before."

"A banjo player with a brand new car?"

"Porcupine take out!"

"Seriously?"

"Would I make something like that up?"

They ate at the table in the kitchen. Judy ate at the table in the kitchen, "This is wonderful! We need to find a porcupine place in Zootopia!"

"I'll be sure to eat before we go," muttered Nick and shoved most of his meal over to Judy. "You can put this in the fridge and snack on leftovers later. Bakery was open this morning and think I'll buy something to go with the espresso."

The fox made his purchases at the panadería before returning to the drug store next door. He bought a coyota and two orejas. "Would these go well with coffee?" he asked the armadillo behind the counter.

"It would be perfect. I've got a pot in the back if you would like a cup."

"No, I'm trying to get the espresso machine next door working and–"

"That thing will never work."

Nick held up the shopping bag. "I have so much faith I bought the coffee beans. Come next door in an hour. I'm hoping you'll be surprised."

Thirty minutes later Nick tried the first cup of espresso. He was unfamiliar with working the machine, and there may have been a few old beans still left in the grinder, but he didn't ever remember an espresso so delicious. He had waited to eat the orejas, and was glad he had waited they went perfectly with the espresso.

And this, of course, meant he'd take the broken trim on the espresso machine to the forge for new pieces. It was purely decorative and didn't effect the machine's performance, but Nick's pride demanded it look as good on the outside as the work he'd done on the inside. But first a couple more cups – for the fox behind the lunch counter, and the baker next door as well as a second for himself before he dropped the broken trim off at the blacksmiths and headed for the high school to watch the game.

The bleachers on both sides of the high school field were crowded with family and friends before the players even took the field.

Coach Prowler was happy to have a minute with Judy before the teams came out of their locker rooms. "Coach Hopps–"

"Call me Judy."

"Okay, Judy, but only if you call me Marq. It's short for Marquis, my dad... Doesn't matter. Wanted to talk about the bet, I've told the team they can't ask you to be one of the four who does waitress duty."

"The bet was the teams chose who would do the serving."

"I've told them you or I would be paying, so the coaches were off-limits as far as waiting."

"I would be willing to–"

"I, uh, am really asking in hopes you'll have my back if you win. Would you tell your team I'm off limits? I really don't want a picture going around of me in an apron."

Judy chuckled. "I'll tell them that it's not fair to make you both pay and wear an apron if we win."

"Thanks. Uh, look. I told the team to play clean, but I know they don't want to lose to females. I'm worried some of them may be too rough."

"Good. Beaverton isn't going to play nice on Friday, they're playing to win and they'll play rough. As long as we have good officials on the field today and Friday this team isn't afraid."

Prowler grinned, "Hope you win Friday. Don't take it personally if I can't hope you win today."

The female team won the coin toss, and elected to attack the north goal. The male team took the kickoff. The sweeper stopped the male forward and kicked the ball back to the midfielders. Midfielders connected with Streak. The male defenders moved between Streak and the goal, and a short fast pass to Ginger let the squirrel score the first goal. No one on the male team had considered anyone other than Streak would make the first attempt to score. Judy crossed her claws and hoped the Beaverton team would be equally unprepared. The first score came in within the first three minutes. It would be longer before the second goal. The female team, still adjusting to new positions, struggled in the first half, with the males controlling the ball more often, but it was twenty-five minutes into the game before the males were able to put a ball into the goal. Taylore replaced Ginger at the fifteen minute mark. Judy thought she had noticed something about the squirrels, and put Cinnamon in at midfield to examine it closer.

The squirrels were the smallest members of the team. Being shorter, their bushy tails acted even more effectively to obscure the ball from players behind them than the tails of the vixens. That might be especially valuable for a mid-fielder and Judy weighed whether she should assign Cinnamon a starting role at midfield. Judy planned to put Ginger back in as striker slightly before the half. She believed the squirrel's goal represented the males being unprepared more than extraordinary talent. And the fact Taylore had been unable to score represented the fact the males were not making the mistake with her. But, just before Judy sent Ginger back in, Taylore drilled a solid goal into the top left of the net.

Judy's team took a two to one lead into the half and were feeling confident they could win. The rabbit reminded them there was another half to play, but complimented how well they were doing. She also warned them Coach Prowler could not be named a server if they did win the game. Judy decided not to tell the coach he had not even been considered. The 'honor' would go to the male team's leading scorer, its goalie, a brother of a popular member of the female team, and an armadillo who had dumped his female friend, the female sweeper, the week before.

"Cinnamon. I'm going to give you more playing time second half – you may be starting against Beaverton. Ginger, Taylore, I haven't decided which of you will be starting Friday. Streak, Connie, you're both going great."

Violet giggled, "It just hit me, Fox Ridge gets a win today even if they win."

Two armadillo's rolled their eyes at the observation. A vixen muttered, "Well, duh."

Streak's comment was more direct, "Yeah, but we're gonna be the winners."

Coach Prowler did his best to pump up his team for the second half. In the male locker room was a sign, 'We expect every player to give 110%'. The reality is that no one can give more than one hundred percent, and the males were already playing as hard as they could. In their minds the first goal had been a trick. There was no denying Taylore's goal was solid, but they told each other the real score was just one to one, and they were going to take the second half. A couple of the more thoughtful players didn't join in the general self-congratulations and predictions for a clear win in the second half. They had respect for the ability of Connie, the goalie, and suspected that Streak was lulling them to false security by how few attempts she had made on goal.

"Watch Pride," A midfielder warned the sweeper and stopper, "she's still their biggest threat."

The male team scored again ten minutes into the second half, and felt like they might have momentum on their side. But another twenty minutes of playing as hard as they were physically able didn't bring them another score. The males were sweating and visibly slower from exhaustion when Taylore made a short pass to Streak, who booted it hard. The male goalie caught a piece of it, but not enough, it bounced from his paw into the back of the net.

There were about ten minutes left, but the males realized they were too tired to have more than a vain hope of winning. They pressed as hard as they could, but Cinnamon managed to steal the ball and the females controlled the pace until the end.

There weren't enough chairs and spaces at the lunch counter for all the members of the team to sit, but they didn't mind standing or sitting on the floor as the four servers came around with root beer floats. Coach Prowler told the animals preparing the floats to make them for the servers as well. The two coaches had snagged stools by the lunch counter.

Armadillos held a spot for Connie at one of the small tables, and the goalie took out a deck of cards and began telling fortunes for the team members.

There were cheers when she announced the team would win on Friday.

Judy smiled when she heard the prediction. She hoped the team didn't take fortune telling seriously. If they won it would be through their teamwork. But if it boosted morale she wouldn't say a word against it.

Streak had not had a chance to talk with Judy after the game and came over to ask, "How was my passing?"

"Very good."

"Caught us flat-footed when you passed to that squirrel at the start of the game," Prowler admitted. "Hope it works against Beaverton too." He turned to Judy and grinned, "And I believe in complimenting a coach for a good game."

"I asked you to call me Judy. The real coach is Brooke. She got them to the point where they made me look better than I am."

A fox Coach Prowler had never seen was behind the lunch counter, polishing the espresso machine. "Did you say your name was Judy?" he asked the bunny. "What a lovely name, to go with your radiant beauty."

Judy giggled, "My mother told me not to accept compliments from strange foxes."

"I could introduce myself, or would your husband object?"

"Oh, this isn't my husband. This is Coach Prowler. He's in charge of the male football team, that's four of them handing out the root beer floats."

"Well, if he's not your husband, how about you and me get to know each other a little better tonight?"

"Shut your mouth," Prowler warned. "She's not my wife, but she doesn't need some jerk treating her like that." He wondered why Streak was snickering. The vixen had a habit of talking too much, but this seemed unusually rude.

The stranger defended himself, "Hey, if she's not your wife let her speak for herself."

"It happens I am married," Judy told the fox behind the lunch counter.

"I don't mind you being married. And he's probably an idiot."

"Most wives have thought that of their spouses."

"So, if he's an idiot, any chance of you and me, later tonight?"

Marq stood to face the stranger, "I told you to shut up," he growled. "Judy–"

The rabbit put a restraining paw on the coach's arm, "I don't believe I've introduced you to my husband, Nick Wilde."

The coach looked confused and glanced around the drug store, "Where?"

Streak laughed out loud, to Prowler's annoyance.

"That would be me," the stranger behind the counter said.

The coach looked more confused as he glanced back and forth between the two. "But... You're a fox and she's a rabbit... You..."

Judy spoke to give Prowler a chance to fit his brain around the revelation. "You really got the espresso machine working?"

"Yep. Want a cup? I'm still getting the hang of this. For you the charge is one kiss."

Streak spoke up, "Can I have a cup too? I'll give you a kiss."

Nick looked at Judy, "Why don't you remind her that she's a teenager, and I have a terribly jealous wife with whom I am passionately in love."

"Hey, I already know I'm a teenager," Streak pointed out.

Judy told Nick, "And it is far more effective if you tell the flirt that you have–"

"I'm not a flirt!"

"Yes you are," Nick agreed. "And, while you do it very well, I would appreciate if you practiced on someone your own age."

"It's more fun with you," giggled the teen.

"And that is the point where I tell you the story that my jealous wife, who I happen to love passionately, once took out a rhino in a fight."

"No way," Coach Prowler protested.

Streak's jaw dropped, "Seriously?"

"Why don't you tell them the story," suggested Nick. "I'll make you an espresso. Oh, and I'm slow. Tell them the long version."

"Can I pay for one with a kiss?" asked Streak.

"You weren't paying attention. I once knocked out a rhino, remember?"

"I want to hear that," the coach of the male team told her.

As Judy finished the tale of the police academy, and Nick contemplated whether or not to make another espresso, one of the male players who had been drafted as a server came over to watch. He was the same teen who had been behind the lunch counter on the day Nick's uncle had shown him store. "Can you show me how to do that, Mister Wilde?"

"Call me Nick."

"Are you sure, Sir?"

"Don't go weasel on me. Call me Nick?"

"Go weasel?" the bewildered teen asked.

"I know this very polite weasel."

"A polite weasel? Really?"

"Why does no one ever believe me?"

"Force of habit," suggested Judy. "I'm afraid, Dear, that we are now older and thoroughly respectable. Callow youths see–"

"I'm not callow," protested the teen, "I'm... What does callow mean?"

Judy flushed, "I'm, ah, really not sure. But my mother always used it on us when we were little... And she never would have said–"

"It's kinda saying the same thing as young," Streak told them, consulting her cell phone. "There's a word for that, isn't there? Saying the same thing twice."

"Redundancy, and you are ruining my wife trashing my reputation."

"I'm not trashing your reputation! I'm saying that you're a detective on the police force and a happily married male. You are older and respectable."

Nick drew himself up to his full height and proudly proclaimed, "The calendar may force me to grow older, but I refuse to be respectable."

"So, if you're not respectable, you want the kiss for a cup of coffee?" repeated Streak.

"Espresso, not coffee," Nick told her firmly. "Yes, payment is a kiss." And before Judy had time to give him more than a dirty look he pointed at the teen male. "And he's making it."

"Wait!" protested Streak.

"I heard you make the offer three times," Judy pointed out. She looked to Nick and coach Prowler, "You heard her too, right?" The two adult males nodded agreement.

"Get back here and let me show you how to do this," Nick told the male.

Judy was happy to notice that Streak didn't protest as she waited for the male to learn how to pull a shot of espresso. Streak paid for her drink and the two teens went back to join the rest of their classmates.

That night, Judy snuggled up by Nick, who put an arm around her. "Nick... I..."

"Yes?"

"Just wondering... Have you heard of chimeras?"

"What brought that question on?"

"Sitting on the porch. Talking with family. Seeing the teens, working with them. I... You didn't ask what chimera means."

"One of Truckie's relatives married a raccoon. They have a child... They probably have a child. It was months ago when Truckie told us she was pregnant."

"The doctors won't even consider a couple unless they've been married four years... I'm not like Layla, I don't want to start–"

"What about Nyte?"

"I think she feels her biological clock ticking. I'm just asking if you've ever thought about us... you know."

"I think you would make a wonderful mother. Not sure what kind of Dad I'd be. But it's years before the doctors will even talk with us. I think we need to spend time, just the two of us, and know that we make a stable couple."

"The doctors really want a stable relationship?"

"Absolutely. Before the doctors will even consider the process they have to feel the child will have stable parents..."

"We're in trouble, aren't we?"

"Well, the fact a fox married a rabbit screams something's weird. Wonder which of us looks the most peculiar to an outsider. Probably you."

"Why me?"

"A rabbit married to a fox? That's odd. A fox with a beautiful, sexy bunny in his bed? Other animals figure I'm the luckiest fox on the planet. Fortunately we don't have to decide anything tonight. All we do tonight is hold each other and tell each other how in love we are. Think you can manage that?"

"I'm positive. Although I wish you'd stop your flirting."

"My flirting? Sure, blame the victim. It's not my fault vixens find me charming. I'll have you know that even a rabbit fell in love with me."

"I find that very hard to believe."

He kissed the top of her head, "And yet, here you are in bed with me. Your head resting on my chest. My paw playing with your–"

Judy kissed him. "Fine. You are too charming for your own good. Satisfied?"

"With you beside me? How could I be anything but happy."

"Oh, you are good, Mister Wilde," Judy purred. "I'm keeping you all to myself."


	6. We Are the Champions

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are all owned by Disney the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

Queen first released " **We Are the Champions** " on their 1977 album _News of the World_. Champions was written by lead singer, Freddie Mercury. It qualifies both as one of Queen's most popular works and one of rock's most widely recognized songs.

 **We Are the Champions**

Thursday morning, and Judy resolved to work like... like... She tried to think of an animal distinguished for its unparalleled work ethic. Every species claimed to be the hardest working. Maybe she'd try and work like an ant. She was pretty sure she had heard they could carry ten times their own weight, and at the moment Judy felt she was carrying ten times her weight. Or she could work like a bunny in planting season. She felt certain rabbits were really the hardest working animals in the world - at least during planting season and harvest. Maybe, if she worked extra hard, she could complete the final draft of the preliminary report on Friday or Saturday, and then she and Nick would be back working cases together on Monday and the report would only require occasional updates as the evidence was further analyzed.

A couple of the animals she called sounded slightly annoyed. "I'm trying to get this done right. That's more important than speed," they reminded her.

She was apologetic. "I just want to get the report in. You're going a great job. I just don't want get a version to send to the prosecutors so they'll know what they're dealing with."

More of the animals she called were sympathetic. They'd been told the piles of evidence were a high priority, and were doing their best, but the volume of material gathered by the raid meant it couldn't be wrapped up quickly.

Realistically she knew she needed patience. But the many reminders to be patient simply discouraged her. She sent an email off to Detective Carson, asking just how detailed a preliminary report needed to be, before heading downtown. A cup of espresso and a pastry served as lunch. She then went a little further down the street to Buttons and Bows, Eleanor's shop. Nick's mother had asked her to stop by and be measured. The detective's deduction was that she'd be given some sort of jersey to wear during Friday's game.

There was also the chance Judy was there so that Eleanor could introduce her new daughter-in-law. The shop apparently served as something of a gathering place for armadillo females, but Judy was not the center of attention as Eleanor measured the rabbit. The topic of discussion was requesting Fox Ridge High adopt a school uniform. The mothers all favored the proposal. It would be cheaper than providing a large and varied wardrobe for their children. It would bring a level of equality to all students – making it less obvious which students came from families with money and which students came from poor families. It would insure their daughters dressed modestly.

Judy, who was closer to high school age than any of the mothers in the conversation, briefly joined the discussion before leaving. "Students usually hate uniforms. If you try and get the school to adopt uniforms I think you need to allow the students some way to express themselves as individuals. There was a school near Bunnyburrow... That's where I'm from. That school had student protests. Some of the males started wearing skirts."

The armadillos looked as shocked as Judy expected they would. One made a gesture Judy was unfamiliar with, perhaps intended to ward off the evil eye.

The rabbit continued, "The uniform rules said how long a skirt had to be – it didn't say only females were to wear skirts."

"Then our rules will say only females will wear skirts!"

"And then you are discriminating between males and females, and students will protest that."

"Uniforms are a good idea!" one mother stated with the voice of authority.

"I didn't say they weren't. What I said was they will probably not be popular with students. You need to talk with your children about a dress code. If they feel like you listen to them, and see some of their suggestions in the proposed dress code they are more likely to accept it."

The rabbit was a stranger and of a different species, and therefore had no credibility in anything she said. On the other hand, she was obviously right, which meant her suggestions should be considered. The impasse was broken by an armadillo mother introducing herself as the mother of one of the players on the team. "She says you are doing a very good job filling in for Coach Redpaw." The break in topic allowed other females the opportunity to remember there were other errands to run, and enough departed that the critical mass for a self-sustaining debate on how children should dress and live their lives was no longer in the shop.

Judy was back at the Meadows' home, working on the report, at 3:10 when her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number, but knew it was the Fox Ridge area code. Her guess was Elanor calling from the shop.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Judy? Marq here. Look, I don't like telling you how to run the female team, but they shouldn't be practicing today, they should be resting."

"What are you talking about?"

"There are about half a dozen of them out on the field, and–"

Judy groaned. "I told them, no practice. Go out, tell them to stop. They need to rest. Streak's one of them isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Who are the others? I like their spirit, but I'm wondering where their heads are."

Prowler mentioned the names. The half dozen included the squirrel twins. Judy repeated the request for Marq Prowler to throw them off the school pitch. Judy glanced at the clock. In fifteen minutes she'd take a break. There was a chance the little band of football players would attempt to move their unscheduled practice to the city park, and Judy planned to be there to disperse them to their homes if they didn't take Coach Prowler's advice.

Charles Meadows joined the others at dinner that evening. He shared good news, "Got some squirrels to invest in that idea of a specialty market where Greene had the small store. Too early for some of the ideas Nick had, but they think there are enough squirrels in Zootopia and other places to support a mail-order business on Oak Grove products. They'll have... What do you call those buttons you push on a computer screen to go somewhere?"

"Do you mean links?"

"Yes. There'll be a link to the squirrel products on the Fox Ridge website. And the Oak Grove Co-op is considering putting up a bandstand for the farmer's market next year, or at least putting up some money if Fox Ridge will furnish the rest."

"That's wonderful," Eleanor told her brother.

Judy complimented Nick's mother after dinner. "Everything was delicious."

"Thank you. I got into the new grocery store today. It is so nice to have a wider selection available in town."

Charles passed on joining the others on the porch after dinner. Nick guessed he was still uncomfortable with seeing Judy curled up on Nick's lap. Two armadillo families out for strolls stopped to chat with Eleanor, the second family even joined them briefly on the porch. The oldest son played on the male football team and wanted Judy's opinion on whether the females could take the district title.

After the armadillos left Nick wondered, "Is it just my imagination, or was the mother a bit anxious to move on?"

"I... It is possible she was a little uncomfortable about you and Judy. Or perhaps there was something baking back home."

"No," was Nick's opinion, "I suspect the uncomfortable was it. Fox Ridge will have species comfortable working together a long time before interspecies love is accepted... I can't believe Uncle Charlie is going down to Oak Grove and pitching Fox Ridge to them."

"I can," Judy told him. "This town is the most important thing in the world to him."

"I suspect you're right," agreed Eleanor. The vixen sighed, "Selfishly, I must say how happy I am the two of you are here. But I fear this isn't much of a honeymoon for you. You are working very hard."

"I told you a couple days ago, Judy thrives on hard work," Nick assured his mother. He looked down at the rabbit, "What I want to know, Carrots, is how it feels to be a strange and exotic animal?"

"What are you talking about. I'm a rabbit."

"Ah, but in Fox Ridge you are a strange and exotic creature. The children see pictures of rabbits in books, but they've never actually met one before. I'm sure the females on the team wonder about what bizarre rituals rabbits practice in secret."

"Rabbits don't have any bizarre–"

"Ah, but do the foxes and armadillos here know that? You should wear a big gold ring in your nose and talk with an accent."

"My son is right that rabbits are unusual here in Fox Ridge," Eleanor told Judy. "I'm sure you've already learned to ignore much of what he says."

"Oh, I have."

"Great, my wife and mother ganging up on me, again," chuckled Nick.

The district championship was to be played in Plainview, a neutral site that was relatively central. Judy checked the weather forecast as soon as she woke up on Friday morning to see if there had been any change. It appeared to be a perfect night for the game. Heavy rain would have provided an advantage for the otters.

Judy found herself too distracted with thoughts of the game to focus on the report the way she wanted. _"I'll finish it tomorrow,"_ she told herself. _"Or maybe Sunday when we get back to Zootopia."_

As expected, Eleanor gave Judy a jersey to wear. The back was emblazoned with an embroidered, 'Coach Hopps' and the number 00.

"I'm really not a coach, I'm just a substitute," Judy reminded her.

"Of course you are a coach, Dear," Eleanor insisted. "First, it will strike fear in the hearts of the Beaverton team when they see Fox Ridge has a coach on the sideline. And second, you should show some compassion for the armadillo who embroidered this for you. She wouldn't have had time to stitch in the word substitute."

Four buses were lined up outside the high school at 4:00. Judy rode with the team in one bus. The team applauded her jersey when they saw it. In the back of the bus sat an armadillo male by a pile of cameras, video equipment, and other paraphernalia for recording the game.

The three other buses would leave for Plainview at 5:00 if there were animals to fill them. So many families were driving to Plainview to watch the game it wasn't clear if all three would be required.

The tension felt palpable on the bus. Fox Ridge would play a bigger school with a history of winning championships. An occasional divisional championship was all Fox Ridge had managed in the past quarter century. Some of the team were not worried about losing, they were worried about losing so badly they'd be laughed off the field.

Judy spent time trying to calm the team during the ride to Plainview rather than the conventional pep talk. They were good. They deserved to be in the game. They'd worked hard. They'd already bumped a division one school from the tournament when they eliminated Plainview. "Stay calm. Don't panic. If you panic you lose control of the game. Stay in control and let's bring the trophy back to Coach Redpaw and Fox Ridge."

Judy spoke to some players individually or by position. She cuffed Streak's ear, "What were you thinking yesterday? We need you the whole game, and you needed your rest."

"Sorry, Coach."

"Coach? You flirt with my husband and you won't even call me Judy?"

"Sorry, nerves. Wait until after the game."

"And then you'll call me Judy?"

"Either that or flirt with Nick again."

Judy laughed and gave the vixen a fast hug. "I've decided all foxes are crazy."

She called Ginger and Taylore forward to speak with them. "Taylore, you'll be in most the game. Ginger, I will be starting you. I'm hoping you can surprise Beaverton the way you surprised the males. I think they'll underestimate you more than they'd underestimate Taylore." She looked at the Vixen, "You're a senior?" The vixen nodded her head, and Judy looked at the squirrel. "You've got a good chance to be the regular starter next year."

"You'll tell Coach Redpaw?"

"I won't tell her. She'll see how good you are."

She also talked with the midfielders. "I'm thinking of starting Cinnamon. I..." She looked at the squirrel. "You may be in for some punishment. You'll be the smallest midfielder."

"I can do it."

"Let me be honest. You are good enough to be a starter, so don't think this is charity. But their rabbit midfielder is known for her temper. Don't provoke her. I'm not asking you to provoke her. But I doubt she's played against a squirrel.. Your tail obscures your ball handling, and if she gets frustrated and pushes you she may get pulled from the game. I'm asking you to play, knowing there is a chance you could take more punishment than a vixen or armadillo."

"Let me in."

"Okay, but remember. I expect you to play clean. Maybe you won't draw a foul. It's okay. You deserve to be in, period."

Judy consulted the male in the back of the bus. "Will you make a tape for Coach Redpaw?"

"Of course. That's part of the plan."

"How about streaming? Could you put the video onto a computer and stream the game live?"

"I... I hadn't thought of that. If someone has a computer with Scope I could borrow, and if she has the software."

"I'll give her a call and find out. I know a fox in Plainview who might loan me a computer, I'll call her too."

The Fox Ridge team stared as they got off the bus. "Three television teams?"

A local station from Beaverton was there, to broadcast the game live to Beaverton. One Plainview television station planned to simply broadcast highlights of the game during the evening news. But a reporter for the second Plainview station called, "Judy! Judy Hopps!" as the rabbit left the bus. "Can you give us an interview, please?"

"Sorry, but I need to be with my team."

"We'll keep it short! We just want to know what Zootopia's hero is doing at Fox Ridge."

"I told you, I'm here to help with their female team in tonight's game."

"But you're famous! Our viewers want to know what brought you to Fox Ridge."

"To watch Fox Ridge win tonight. And I don't know why you want to interview me. Talk with the team. They're a hard working division three team playing for the district championship – that's a story. They've got a great coach who's sick, and they've kept fighting. Coach Brooke Redpaw would be worth an interview. Interview anyone on the team – after the game. But don't make me a story. I was just here while Nick Wilde took a break to be with his mother. This team is the story."

Streak nudged an armadillo with her elbow and whispered, "Told you she was famous."

Being told someone is famous is one thing, It may or may not be true. A television station sending a reporter for an interview was confirmation. All the players on the team were pleased to hear Judy say they were the story. Many of them would have been willing to stop and be interviewed, if asked. And most of them hoped the television crew would still be there after the game and ask what the win felt like.

 _"Perhaps I don't need to try and live stream the game to Brooke,"_ thought Judy. _"Or maybe she'd like to see it from two perspectives."_

Judy was trying to remember what her old high school coach would tell the team to calm them down and inspire them at the same time. Her old coach always spent more time on inspiration than calming. Judy felt it better to place a bit more emphasis on the calming than the inspiration.

There was a sudden pounding on the door to the visitors' locker room.

"Who is it?" Judy called

"Stadium security. Have a vixen out here saying you called her." There was a pause, and the guard added, "Says to tell you it's Coral."

"Hold on," Judy told the team. "I asked Nick's cousin to loan us a laptop during the game. Coach Redpaw has Scope™ so I want all of you to think of a greeting for her. If she can watch the game on television we may keep the computer on the sideline so we can talk with her during the game.."

Coral came in and helped Judy get the program running. The vixen chatted briefly with Judy as players crowded in front of the laptop to talk with their coach. "You can give the laptop back to me after the game. Ty and I will be sitting–"

"Ty?"

"Male I told you about. Dad and Aunt Ellie are planning to be here, and I imagine Nick will be with them. Anyway, return it tonight if you can. Leave it at the house if you don't see me."

"Thanks, I really appreciate you bringing it down."

"No problem. You're family now, even if you're a rabbit."

Steve Barkin was on the field when the Fox Ridge team came out. "Beaverton did file a complaint about you. Called you a ringer," he whispered to Judy. "Good thing you did the paperwork."

"So, no problem?"

"No problem," he assured her and headed back into the bleachers.

The size of the crowd was slightly intimidating to the Fox Ridge team, but the tournament games leading to the championship had exposed them to larger crowds than they were accustomed to, and Judy saw no signs of panic.

Judy was pleased to note some hurried debate among the Beaverton coaching staff and players as the Fox Ridge starting lineup was announced.

Beaverton won the toss, and elected to attack the south goal.

The opening seven minutes were tough or Fox Ridge. The Beaverton midfielders and offense took control. Connie and the backs kept the Otters from scoring but were becoming worried the entire game would be played at their end of the pitch when an armadillo got the ball and passed to a vixen in mid-field, who delivered it to Cinnamon, who kicked it to Ginger, who passed to Streak. As the Beaverton defense converged on Streak she passed it back to Ginger. The Beaverton coach had told them to ignore the squirrel, she was nothing more than a distraction. And the distraction scored the first goal.

The goal gave the Fox River team a morale boost, but made the Beaverton team bear down harder. Twenty-four minutes into the half Beaverton tied the score. Beaverton was taking more shots on goal, but there were no longer periods like the horrific opening seven minutes.

Ginger came out, and Taylore went in as striker. Judy felt slightly guilty about a feeling of pride as she watched the Beaverton rabbit take an active role in directing the opposing team. _"Opposing team,"_ she reminded herself. _"Doesn't matter what her species is."_ With the district championship on the line feelings were intense. Judy wasn't certain, but thought the rabbit might be getting frustrated with Cinnamon's ball handling skills, and the fact the squirrel's tail made it harder for the Beaverton team to see some of her dribbling. Judy wasn't sure if the rabbit getting more frustrated was only her imagination or real. The rabbit had yet to make a foul, although her play did appear more aggressive in the final minutes of the half.

The score was tied, one to one, at the half. Judy let Brooke Redpaw handle the locker room talk at half-time.

Judy got the team in a circle and had a short pep talk before they returned to the field for the second half. "Beaverton is good, and feels like they own the district trophy. They don't own the trophy, and you're just as good. Play as hard and well as you did the first half and Fox Ridge will take the trophy home with us tonight." She raised a paw in the air, "Go Fox Ridge!"

The members of the team chanted "Go Fox Ridge" and exchanged paw slaps before returning to the field.

Six minuted into the second half Beaverton scored, taking the lead. Players were tired, but the intensity increased, Beaverton trying desperately to maintain its lead, and Fox Ridge just as desperate to score a goal. Angry, or frustrated, or exhausted and playing sloppy, the Beaverton rabbit crashed hard into Cinnamon – drawing a red card when the referee saw it as a deliberate foul.

Judy ordered the squirrel to the sideline.

"I can play, Coach, I'm fine!"

"You're not fine unless the trainer says you're fine."

Cinnamon was able to return to the field.

Beaverton's loss of the rabbit caused their play to become more erratic, and Fox Ridge spent more time in possession of the ball. Streak had been taking more of the shots on goal, and the Beaverton defense was again focused on her, when a short pass to Taylore gave Fox Ridge the tying goal.

Two and a half minutes until the end of the half, and Beaverton attempted to keep defense equally divided between the two vixens. Streak felt she had an opening and kicked the ball hard, trying to put it into the top right corner of the goal. The beaver managed a surprising leap and caught enough of the ball with her paw to deflect it slightly. The ball hit the goal post and bounced back on the field. A Beaverton back, another beaver, managed to gain possession, she passed it quickly downfield, but the otters on offense had no more luck moving it into the Fox Ridge goal. Play ended with a tie.

Streak broke down on the sidelines, sobbing that she had lost the game for Fox Ridge.

Judy hugged the teen vixen. "Fox Ridge hasn't lost. The game isn't over. You played great..." The face of Brooke Redpaw was visible on the computer screen. "What are the rules for high school female games in this district? Is there an overtime?"

"No overtime here. It will move to a shootout... If you didn't know about overtime rules, you probably don't know the shootout is a little different here."

"How different? How does it work?"

"Starts like ties for the male teams. Each team chooses five players for penalty kicks. If it's still tied at the end of the first round it will be alternate penalty kicks and the first team to be ahead after the same number of shots on–"

"That sounds pretty standard."

"Not quite. In this district, for female teams, after the first five players have had their chance it will go through all the other players on the team until–"

"All?"

"Yes. Well, all the players who were in the game when it ended. Still tied after all the players have made an attempt the first five can start the next round."

Judy hugged Streak and patted her on the back. "Fox Ridge wouldn't be here without you. The game isn't over. Let's finish this up right."

In the relative quiet after the game Judy was better able to hear the announcer over the loud speaker, telling the crowd about the amazing goal keeping they'd seen that night.

Many animals claimed beavers were telepathic, insisting they evolved the ability as they worked underwater where they were unable to speak. Judy didn't believe the story, certain it was an urban legend. But after watching the Beaverton goalie that evening she was almost tempted to believe it. The beaver had an uncanny ability to anticipate how an opposing player planned to score, and moving into position to block the shot. Fortunately Connie, the Fox Ridge goalie, had proven herself as skilled in reading opposing players... Of course, Connie also kept a pack of cards for fortune telling.

Only one of the otters managed to score against Fox Ridge during the initial round of the shootout. Taylore kept Fox Ridge alive with a goal, and the shootout went into the phase the district used for female high school games with which Judy was unfamiliar. The initial five players attempting penalty kicks were regarded the best kickers on their teams. No one expected a goal in the second phase as the remaining players attempted penalty kicks. Judy did her best to calm Streak down, the vixen was doubly upset from the failed shot late in the game, and the beaver blocking her penalty shot with her tail.

"I lost it for Fox Ridge," Streak sobbed.

"You didn't lose it," Judy kept reminding her. "No one makes a goal every time they kick. You're going to have another chance in a couple minutes. Take a deep breath. Calm down. You're the best kicker on the team."

Streak would not have another chance at a penalty shot. No one expected the defenders to score a goal. The second penalty phase was seen as essentially a chance for the goalies to have a short rest before the best kickers had their second chances at penalty kicks.

Perhaps the Beaverton goalie didn't take the Fox Ridge defenders seriously. Perhaps it was dumb luck. As Violet approached the ball the beaver watched her approach carefully and anticipated where the vixen would attempt to place her shot, and moved to block it. Violet, feeling the pressure of the whole town's expectations on her shoulders, slipped before kicking the ball and didn't connect solidly with her foot. A groan began from the Fox Ridge side of the stadium, and a cheer from the Beaverton side. The sounds changed as the poorly struck ball trickled into the the lower corner of the net opposite of where the goalie had moved.

The two teams lined up and walked passed each other, slapping paws and exchanging comments like, "Good game," and "Congratulations."

The championship trophy was awarded to Fox Ridge and friends and family streamed onto the field. Judy gave the team a few minutes of rejoicing on the field then shouted, "Fox Ridge! Locker room! Hit the showers! You can talk more when we get home!"

"Free sodas 'til midnight at the drug store!" someone shouted loudly. Judy wasn't sure who said it, but no one contradicted the claim and it seemed to get the females headed for the locker room faster than Judy's reminder they needed to shower and dress.

Most of the team headed for the showers. Judy stayed out to round up stragglers and to return Coral's laptop.

Judy found Nick's family standing in a small group. Coral's arm was linked with a fox Judy had not met.

"Thanks for the lap top."

"No problem. Oh, this is Ty. Ty, Judy."

"I guessed it was Ty, but wasn't going to use your line about context in case you'd dumped Ty and found someone better during the game."

"Huh?" the puzzled male asked.

"When Nick brought Judy to Fox Ridge I said I could tell it was Judy because of the context – she was there with Nick."

"And Coral said she was dating some wonderful male named Ty–"

"It's short for Tyrone," explained Coral.

"I might have guessed that too. But when I saw the two of you together I figured you were the male she mentioned."

"And you're Judy Hopps? I mean, the real Judy Hopps?"

"It's a fairly common rabbit name."

"The Zootopia Judy Hopps? The rabbit on the police force Judy Hopps?"

"Yes."

"Sorry to be rude, I just didn't expect a celebrity like you to be helping coach the Fox Ridge team. I mean, Coral said that her cousin was Nick Wilde, but I... I think I'll just shut up now."

"What a marvelous idea," Coral told him, and gave him a pat on the rear.

"That's okay," Judy told them. "I need to get back to the team in the locker room, and I think I see a reporter heading this way and I don't want to give an interview."

A small convoy of parents and friends followed the team bus back to Fox Ridge, with horns blowing much of the way. Despite the din Judy tried to remind the jubilant players what her own high school coach back in Bunnyburrow had always told them. "This was a team win. No one of you could have beaten Beaverton by herself. If Connie and the sweeps hadn't stopped every goal at the start Beaverton would have won. If the midfielders hadn't stolen the ball so many times to feed forward, Fox Ridge would have lost. If Taylore and Ginger hadn't made goals and Violet a penalty kick, Beaverton would have won."

"I didn't do squat," Streak muttered loudly enough to be heard.

"Wrong," Judy told her firmly. "If you hadn't been playing your heart out all season Fox Ridge wouldn't have been playing tonight. And if Beaverton hadn't been concentrating so much defense on you Ginger and Taylore might not have scored. Everyone who was in the game tonight was part of the win. Everyone who was in any game all season was part of the win tonight. Every female who came out for football and was there for the practices and training was part of the win tonight. Coach Redpaw did a wonderful job with–"

"And you were part of the win tonight," Taylore told her.

"No I wasn't. It was Brooke's coaching. It was the hard work you all put–"

"You said everyone was a part of the win," an armadillo reminded her.

"I–"

Streak asked, "You don't play by your own rules?"

"Fine, I was a part. A small part. All of you and Brooke deserve all the credit. You've worked hard all season. I'll take a piece of win for this last week, but it's just a tiny slice of win – I'm on a diet."

As the convoy neared Fox Ridge Judy considered asking the bus driver to detour by Brooke Redpaw's home, the team could stand outside the house and show her the trophy. But, not knowing how much rest the real coach needed during chemo she decided against it.

"We should stop at Coach Redpaw's house," Streak suggested.

"I thought of that, but don't want to wake her if she's asleep."

"We could call and... That would wake her up, wouldn't it."

"Connie could tell with her cards," a vixen suggested.

Judy was against using fortune telling to decide, but Connie avoided it with, "It does not work unless she shuffles the cards. And she might be asleep. We should not stop."

"We could drive by and see if the light is on," another armadillo called. The suggestion seemed to meet with general favor.

Brooke's lights were on. The coach took a picture of team and trophy on her lawn through the window, although there was probably not enough light for it to come out. Judy at first tried to stay out of the picture, but the team called for her to join them and Brooke gestured for her to join them as well.

The party at the drug store lasted until midnight. The teen who worked there was pressed into service and spent his time behind the counter, but Judy was happy to note that Streak spent her time on one of the lunch counter stools flirting with the young fox instead of flirting with Nick. Judy wasn't worried that Nick might be interested in the young vixen, and Judy was certain that Streak wasn't serious in her flirtation. On one level it might even be flattering that other females recognized her husband was attractive. But Bonnie had drilled certain behaviors into her children. Young females should not to flirt with older males, especially older married males. To which Judy added, "especially Nick."


	7. Dancing Cheek to Cheek

Boilerplate Disclaimer: The various characters from the movie Zootopia are owned by Disney, the great and powerful. Any and all registered trade names property of their respective owners. Cheap shots at celebrities constitute fair usage.

 **Dancing Cheek to Cheek  
**

When Judy and Nick came down for breakfast Eleanor warned her, "You received a couple angry calls."

"Angry calls? From Beaverton?"

"No from... It's all foolishness. Brooke Redpaw said call her before you talk with any parents or players... Probably just parents... You should call her."

Judy gave Nick a look of, "Do you know what's going on?"

He responded with a "Heck if I know" shrug.

"Use your cell phone in the family room," suggested Eleanor, "so kitchen noise won't interfere."

* * *

"Hello, this is Judy."

 _"Judy, glad you called. Have you spoken to anyone?"_

"Nick's mom said there were calls. I don't understand. What's going on?"

 _"We don't know each other well, but I suspect you didn't talk to reporters last night."_

"I don't think so... I mean, someone may have shoved a microphone in my face and asked how I felt. Why?"

 _"Team members were searching on-line for articles on the game. Most mentions of the game are short, just saying Fox Ridge females beat Beaverton for the district title. The Beaverton paper has a long article, and Plainview's paper gives a good write-up for the game. Scrappy little division three school beating the district powerhouse. And then... Have you heard of The Valley Insinuator?"_

"I don't think so."

 _"You're fortunate. But they gave you a lot of coverage."_

"Me? Why?"

 _"Because you came in and turned a losing football program around and brought them to the district championship."_

"What! That's... That's... No wonder journalists have a bad reputation!"

 _"That has nothing do with journalism. The Insinuator is a scandal rag that wouldn't recognize news if it bit them in the leg. I already told you the real papers and websites for radio and television stations printed the news. It is unfortunate that rubbish like the Insinuator shapes anyone's perception. You are a celebrity, and as a celebrity you attract attention and sell papers. I fear that a few parents saw the Insinuator and believe you bragged about working a miracle with the team."_

"That's awful."

 _"I know. I think the players know you didn't say that. I may have a lesson or assignment here."_

"What?"

 _"Oh, I teach writing, literature, public speaking, and journalism. I'm advisor for the high school paper and yearbook."_

"And coach. You're busy."

 _"It's a small high school. All of us who teach here must wear multiple hats."_

"What can I do about that stupid story?"

 _"There's probably little or nothing you can do. I appreciate your hard work this last week, the team does too. There may be some parents, however, who think you took credit for their daughters' work. You shouldn't argue with someone like that. Ask them to call me and I'll set them straight."_

"But, you–"

 _"I owe you for helping me. You don't deserve listening to nonsense. It's wonderful you helped me out, and you shouldn't suffer for it."_

"You're sick."

 _"I'm well enough to deal with this, and they know me better than they know you. More chance they'll listen to me."_

Judy returned to the kitchen. "Not sure if this is a case of no good deed goes unpunished or the curse of being famous." She looked at Nick, "But you need to do husband duties this morning."

"Husband duties? Mowing the lawn or taking you back up to the bedroom?"

Eleanor scolded her son, "It would be nice if you listened first." She turned to Judy, "What's going on?"

"There's some bad paper called the Insinuator?"

"I've heard of it."

"Apparently they did an awful article saying I claimed to have done wonderful things for the terrible Fox Ridge team. And there are some animals who believe I said that."

"Seriously?" asked Nick, in disbelief.

"I wish I wasn't. Anyway, I want to finish the preliminary draft on my report this morning so I can work on cases Monday. I don't want to be bothered with phone calls. Brooke says she'll handle them, I should just tell angry callers to talk with her. I don't want to deal with angry callers at all. I just want to type my report in peace. I need you to handle calls. I'm trusting you with my second most valuable possession," she told him and handed over her cell phone. "I told the team my phone number. Parents might be calling here. Oh, and I'll write down Brooke's phone number. She can defuse things. You might make it worse if you talked."

Eleanor suggested, "I could handle it, Dear, if you aren't sure if Nick–"

"I can do it," insisted Nick. "But what's your most valuable possession if it isn't your phone?"

"You, of course."

"I'm a possession? That–"

"You shouldn't tell a husband that," Eleanor chided. "You let them think we're their possessions."

"Ganging up on the male again," sighed Nick. "I tell angry crazies to call Coach Redpaw, how about animals offering congrats, or your Mom?"

"Talk with my mom, thank anyone calling to congratulate me, and say I'm sorry I'm too busy to talk at the moment. Oh, and you can play police officer if you want."

"Play police officer?"

"Start taking names, at least of the animals who call to congratulate. I don't want to know the names of the crazies."

Nick stayed in the kitchen chatting with his mother when he wasn't answering the phone. A bit after eleven there was a triumphant shout of "YES!" from the family room.

"Sounds like she's done," Eleanor said. "I'm glad. This has been a very busy week for her."

"And unfortunately it's not really done. How much did she tell you about the case she's writing up."

"Very little. She said it was her first time to lead an investigation and it turned out larger than expected."

"A lot larger," Nick confirmed. "There were so many suspects arrested, and so much evidence collected, that it may be years before the report is complete."

"Years?"

"Well, months at least before a final report. But they've got all the suspects identified and the evidence has been collected. There is so much evidence, though, that it could take months to sift through it all and analyze it. But if Judy has the initial report in order it means she can get back working new cases and won't be chained to a desk. She'll probably update the report once or twice a week with new information."

"So she wants to be back on the street pursuing criminals?"

"Some animals don't know how to relax."

"Your poor mother would love it if the two of you were doing something less dangerous."

"My mom worries too much."

Eleanor raised an eyebrow, "You're telling me your job isn't dangerous?"

"Define dangerous. Flu and food poisoning kill a lot more animals each year than criminals. Do you want me to stop eating and breathing?"

"I feel certain that if I gave it thought I would see serious problems with your analogy."

"I'm sure you would."

"Would what?" asked Judy as a happy rabbit appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Your husband was telling me that eating and breathing are more dangerous than being a police officer."

"Seriously?"

"I was using an analogy," insisted Nick. "My frail old mum worries about us and I wanted to give her some peace of mind."

"You shouldn't be giving anyone a piece of your mind, you didn't have pieces to spare."

"Not piece of mind, peace of mind... You know that, don't you? So, sounds like you got the preliminary report finished."

"I think so. I didn't send it in, I sent the final draft to Carson and asked if he could give it a look. But I am totally taking it easy for the rest of the day."

Nick glanced at the clock, "Head down to the drugstore for a latte? We can check out if the bakery is open too."

"Is is safe for me to to be seen? Were there any phone calls wanting to run me out of town?"

"Two of those. I had them call Coach Redpaw. Several from players – saying thanks and hoping they'll get the chance to say goodbye before we go back to Zootopia. And a long call from Susan. Your mom is of the opinion that we should come out to Bunnyburrow for a few days since we came out to Fox Ridge for time with my mom."

"It does sound reasonable," agreed Eleanor.

"You haven't been to Bunnyburrow," Nick reminded her. "While the animals are lovely, and... They've got a fox there who bakes great pies. Uncle Charlie should try and get him to relocate here, there are–"

"Bunnyburrow, remember?" Judy reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. Anyway. Judy's old home is so crowded we'd have no privacy, and the only motel in town is more dangerous than working as a police officer."

"I assume that is more of your exaggeration."

"Exaggeration nothing! Broken windows, holes in the ceiling. And you don't want to imagine the things that have happened on those bed linens."

Eleanor tried to protest, "It can't be that–"

"It is," seconded Judy. "Bunnyburrow isn't a tourist destination. Animals who come to Bunnyburrow are usually visiting family and stay with family."

"Well, crowded or not," Eleanor advised Nick, "you ought to go to Bunnyburrow and stay with Judy's parents... Stu and Bonnie? Best to keep peace with a mother-in-law."

"Is that a warning to me?" Judy laughed and gave Eleanor a hug.

"No, Dear. We females realize that. It's the males who need a periodic reminder."

"Another example of Never Hit Your Grandma with a Shovel?" asked Nick.

"Exactly," Eleanor agreed.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Judy. "That sounds terrible!"

"You think you should hit your grandma with a shovel? It was a record we had when I was little," Nick explained. "Sound, practical advise, don't hit grandma with a shovel, she might grab one herself and smack you with it. Apparently the rule also applies to mothers-in-law... And given that you're from a family of farmers I'll bet your mom swings a mean shovel. Meanwhile, the day is gorgeous and would be perfect if the love of my life joins me in a stroll downtown." He held out a paw to Judy, "You've been so busy working on the report and football you haven't seen much except the drugstore that night."

"And your mom's shop."

"Well, let's head for the forge, I'm hoping they have the trim done for the espresso machine. And, should the bakery be open, they have a cookie I think you'll love."

"Will you be back for lunch?" asked Eleanor.

"We'll grab a bite at the lunch counter at the drug story, or survive on cookies until tonight. Oh, and we'll go to Plainview for dinner, and maybe dancing. You're off hostess duty until breakfast tomorrow."

The new trim had been finished. Nick reached for his wallet and was told, "It has been paid for."

"Uncle Charlie?"

"Mister Meadows, yes. And he has not told us which of you cooks more."

"Excuse me?"

"For the knives. He said a set of knives for the cook. It is usually the wife, but he says the two of you are... He has not spoken to you?"

"I do more cooking," Judy told him. "What's this about knives?"

"I should have said nothing. It is a wedding gift. We need you to hold some handles and tell us which is the most comfortable for you."

Nick's brow furrowed, "The fancy knives?"

"I don't know if they are–"

"A set like they have in the window of the furniture store?"

"Yes."

Nick let out a low whistle and turned to Judy, "I might cook more just to have a set like that. Have you seen them?"

"No."

"They're impressive."

"Oh, and Mister Meadows would like to use Ms Hopps pictures on the website."

Nick smiled, "I thought that was strangely generous of Uncle Charlie, but if he can plug Fox Ridge with a celebrity endorsement it makes sense."

"You shouldn't talk like that, a good set of knives is expensive."

"And these are way better than good. We're stopping by the furniture store to get your mouth watering for... Does your mouth ever water for a knife?"

"No. A good carrot or beet maybe, but never for a knife."

"Your mouth may water for these."

The teenage fox behind the lunch counter when Nick and Judy entered was in a state of panic. "It isn't working! I swear, I didn't break it, but the espresso machine isn't working!"

"Let me give it a look," offered Nick. "Maybe I didn't get a good connection on a new switch."

"I assume you made sure it was plugged in," Judy asked the teen, "and it's turned on?"

"It's turned on! The light is on! Nothing happens."

Nick gave the machine a fast look as the teen babbled. "Well, with my unerring detective instincts I've solved the espresso mystery."

"It wasn't my fault, was it? I swear, I didn't– Can you fix it?"

"The reservoir is empty."

"The what?"

"I disconnected it from the town water line. Too many minerals in the town well, it's what caused all the scale inside. You need to lift this," Nick demonstrated, "and pour in distilled water to keep it running."

"That's it?"

"Yep. Now, why don't you practice making a couple espressos while Judy and I visit the bakery. We'll be right back and tell you how you did."

The teen was pulling the second shot when they returned with their purchases. As he set it down in front of Judy he warned, "Carmela is coming to interview you."

"Who's Carmela?" asked Nick.

"A defender on the team," Judy explained. "How does she know I'm here?"

"Streak told her... Will tell her."

"And Streak knows because... ?"

"I called her. She was going to call you later, but when I saw you here I called–"

"And you know she was going to call me because?"

"She was in earlier and... That was when I found the machine wasn't working... I mean, it would have been working, but I didn't know that–"

"We were here, remember?" Nick reminded him. "And she fled for fear of being accused of breaking the machine or she was afraid to get caught kissing you? It is nice she paid in advance for the espresso."

"What? No! How?" the teen stammered.

"Better check yourself in the mirror in the employee restroom," suggested Nick.

The teen fled.

"I didn't see anything," confessed Judy. "What gave him away?"

"How willing Streak was to pay him with a kiss the other night. The amount of time they spent together at last night's party. The fact the drug store sometimes doesn't have a customer in it. What else are two teens without a witness going to do?"

"Smooth, but that doesn't explain what you saw. Why did you tell him to go check himself in the mirror?"

"Oh, I didn't see a thing. But he'll be in there a long time looking for whatever he imagines I saw. And, meanwhile, I'll be making out with a sexy bunny at the lunch counter."

Judy giggled, "You are wicked, but I like–"

His tongue in her mouth kept her from saying more. She found it a very pleasant reason to cease talking.

Carmela, slightly out of breath, interrupted them before the male returned. A nervous cough from the armadillo interrupted Nick and Judy, "I, uh, I..."

"Yes?" asked Judy. "You are supposed to interview me? Why?"

"I'm, uh, taking journalism and, ah, Ms Redpaw said I should try and get a story... I... You two are...?"

"We're married," Judy explained. "It's considered okay to kiss your husband."

"Or wife," added Nick.

"But, you're..."

"Brooke is still teaching journalism?"

"Well, we send in assignments. She can't be around animals or she might get sick, but she can make assignments and grade them from home."

"And she assigned you to interview me?"

"Yes, if that's all right."

"I guess so. What I thought about the team?"

"No. You're a police officer in Zootopia! You're a celebrity! You know Gazelle! I mean, you're really special and you're here in Fox Ridge, you're news."

"All of that is also true for Nick."

"Yeah, but he's just a fox, you're–"

Nick laughed, "Told you," he commented to Judy. "Here you're an exotic animal. Me? I'm just a fox. Why don't you go over to one of the tables for the interview. You can leave the oreja here to show you trust me."

"You know exactly how much I trust you around dessert," Judy assured him – and took the cookie with her to the table. Once seated, Judy asked the armadillo, "You really won't ask me what I thought about the team?"

"No... Ms Redpaw only let a couple members of the team write about the game. I think she drew names from a hat or something. The rest of us had to find... There may be a couple other animals who want to interview you. You're famous! You're Judy Hopps, and you're in Fox Ridge! That's exciting!"

"Well, yes. Nick is my partner, and his mother lives here in Fox Ridge."

Carmela sat and thought for moment. "That doesn't seem very exciting."

"It's not. Not really."

"Coach Redpaw says that in a news story you need something animals want to read. Animals want to read about celebrities. When did you become famous? What did it feel like?"

"I think... I think it was when Nick and I discovered that Mayor Lionheart, he was mayor of–"

"I heard about that."

"Well, when we found out he'd captured the animals who'd been drugged, everyone thought he was behind what was going on. And suddenly everyone was praising me and calling me a hero... And then later I found out it was all fake."

"Fake? But–"

"All part of Dawn Bellwether's plan. She set me up to find what the Mayor was doing. And then she wanted me as the poster child for the police department. They were going to put my picture all over everything and promote me."

"That must have been fun!"

"It wasn't. I felt like I was being used. I mean, I was being used, but I didn't know it then. It just felt wrong. I was a part of Bellwether's plan. I only knew I hadn't joined the police department to get my name up in posters. I guess if you're an entertainer like Gazelle it's important for animals to recognize you. She worked hard, and is a terrific entertainer. She deserves all the attention she gets. I wanted to join the police department to help other animals. I wanted to break stereotypes. I wanted to show that it doesn't matter what species you are, if you work hard you can reach your goal. Being put on posters... It wasn't why... And I said some dumb things. I hurt Nick. I made it sound like I thought predator species were bad. I quit the force and went back to Bunnyburrow. I–"

"You did? I never heard that."

"It wasn't a big deal. I just didn't like what was happening. I felt like a failure. It wasn't for me, it wasn't why I joined the police force. And while I was home I realized something was wrong about the arrest of the Mayor. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I found Nick and we uncovered what really happened. Think that could be your story?"

The armadillo chewed the end of her pen for a moment. "That's history. News is supposed to be current. You really can't tell me what it feels like to be famous?"

"Only that it means animals feel free to tell lies about you, like that story that said I wanted credit for your team beating Beaverton."

"Oh, that was awful, wasn't it? The story was awful. But you did help us get the win."

"It gives a bad name to all the journalists who try to tell a real story. Celebrities aren't any smarter than other animals. I've said some stupid things – like when I hurt Nick, but when papers or television stations take it out of context it makes things sound even worse. Or when they put lies in my mouth, like that Insinuator article."

"Maybe I could use you to write about ethics? Ms. Redpaw wants us to be ethical when we write."

"Okay, but I don't think you need me for that."

"You're still a celebrity. And animals care about what a celebrity thinks."

Judy sighed, "You're right. I don't like it, but you're right. Okay. I think it is an important topic and I think you'll be careful when you write."

While the two were talking a second armadillo arrived to write an interview with Judy and the three chatted for a quarter of an hour before Judy made it back to Nick.

In the afternoon there was a small ceremony at the high school, when the trophy was put into a display case. Team members and families of team members thanked Judy for helping, and the only mention the rabbit heard of the Insinuator article was a mother wondering why such a trashy newspaper was still being published (without mentioning she had subscribed for fifteen years).

An email from Detective Carson suggested a few small tweaks to the draft of the report Judy had sent him. It took her twenty minutes to make the changes before she sent it off to those who needed to receive copies. "With luck," she told Nick, "you and I will be back on the streets on Monday."

* * *

To celebrate the game and the initial report being completed Nick took Judy to a nice restaurant in Plainview. After dinner they found a club for dancing. Plainview was no Zootopia, but there were enough species living in the town that an interspecies couple didn't attract undue attention.

A feminine voice called, "Nick!" as they entered.

Judy had a short pang of jealousy before seeing Nick's cousin Coral at a table with Tyrone. The two foxes waved Nick and Judy over to join them.

"You do realize this is a club, right?" Coral asked.

"I don't understand the question," confessed Nick.

"Animals dance here."

Nick turned to Judy, "Why do I feel like I've just been insulted?"

"Sorry," his cousin apologized. "I just never thought of you as a dancer." She chuckled, "Another way Judy changed your life around?"

"I think Nick always wanted to dance. He loves music! He just needed the right partner," insisted Judy.

"Nick and I never saw much of each other. Music?" She turned to her cousin, "So, what do you like? Can I guess Judy likes hip-hop, or would you accuse me of stereotyping?"

"You would be guilty of stereotyping. But you'd also be right."

Coral stared at Nick, "And I've got no clue... Metal? Grunge? Not punk." She looked at Tyrone, "You want to make a guess what kind of music Nick likes?"

"If you have no idea I certainly have no idea." He turned to Nick, "Want to give us the big reveal?"

Judy answered for him, "He likes old jazz, swing, and big band music."

"And the dances of the era?"

"Yes. I'm trying to get him to do some modern stuff, but he really likes swing."

"You make it sound like something bad," complained Nick. "I thought you liked it."

"I love it, especially when you have your arms around me." She looked over at Coral, "I think he gets a little self-conscious. He's afraid of animals staring at him if he's not dancing modern stuff well."

"But he doesn't mind swing dancing poorly?" asked Tyrone.

"He's pretty good at–"

" _We're_ pretty good," Nick corrected her.

Tyrone excused himself. The three at the table discussed the game the day before. Tyrone returned with a warning, "I just requested a couple numbers to see if Nick and Judy are as good as he claims."

"What?"

Coral explained, "The owner is an old friend... Well, the son of the owner, who manages the place, is one of Ty's buddies."

As the song which had been playing ended there was a brief pause, and Ty extended a paw to Coral, "May I have this dance?"

Nick turned to Judy, "And I feel like we've been ordered onto the dance floor."

The rabbit grinned, "I don't mind."

On the dance floor Tyrone turned his head to look at Nick and Judy, "You didn't know your cousin could dance?"

"No."

"I guess him growing up in Zootopia, and you growing up in–"

"That isn't it," the vixen sighed. "Nick wasn't always a Zootopia hero and political animal. He... He had a rough part of his life. He was a hustler. The family really didn't talk about him much, and in the little bit that was said it didn't sound like he had anyone serious in his life... I think even worked with a feline for awhile."

"Whoa... So maybe him being with a rabbit isn't all that strange?"

"A fox and a rabbit are strange, at least as a couple. But apparently she helped him get his life back on track. Aunt Ellie thinks Judy is very sweet. Dad has fits when he thinks about them."

"I guess it doesn't matter what other animals think, as long as they're happy together. And they dance well together."

"The best dancing is when you have your arms around the one you love and you are looking into each others' eyes."

"Yeah, I guess–"

Coral coughed gently, and Tyrone realized it was a hint. He look his eyes off Nick and Judy and looked into Coral's eyes. She gave him a smile to say, 'Glad you caught that' and laid her head against his chest.

After a second dance, a foxtrot, the two couples returned to the table, where they found a bottle of wine and four glasses.

"Did you order that?" Coral asked her date.

"No. Dan either sent it as a gift, or the waiter left it on the wrong table. I suggest waiting a minute to make sure no one comes back and apologizes for making a mistake." He looked at Nick and Judy, "You two are good. Jitterbug?"

"Not yet, We had, like, half a lesson," Nick answered. "We'll be great. Judy's small and athletic. We'll knock 'em dead. Do you think I'll look good in a zoot suit?"

"I don't think anyone ever looked good in a zoot suit."

"C'mon, it was almost a uniform back in the day."

"And for Judy?"

"Well, if I remember the lyrics she needs a brown gown with a zop top and a hip slip, and a laced waist when I get the zoot suit with a reet pleat and a drape shape, and a stuff cuff."

"Do either of you two understand him?" Judy asked. "Sometimes he slips into Fox Latin or something."

"He's speaking jive, I believe," was Ty's opinion. "I don't speak it myself so it's just a guess."

"The three of you have no appreciation for the greatest period in the history of music."

Tyrone changed the topic with, "Dance lessons?"

"Yep," confessed Nick. "I thought they'd let us dance with each other. But I got some ancient beaver named Bloodaxe, and–"

"Bloodaxe? Seriously?"

"Swear to Dog. They claim it's a bad translation or something. And they gave Judy this handsome otter named–"

"Whose voice hasn't changed yet," interrupted Judy. "But they're both good instructors. And they're having us work together on the jitterbug."

"Too strenuous for the old beaver, and the otter's too timid to try it with Judy."

"Half a lesson?"

"We spent half a lesson on the Lambeth Walk, then started the Jitterbug."

"Want to try it now? I think the band could do one."

"Nick would prefer to wait until other dancers are impressed by our brilliance," explained Judy.

As they left the club for the drive back to Fox Ridge, Nick asked Judy, "Know the name of that last song we danced to?"

"No, but I suspect you're going to tell me."

"In the Mood," he told her, and raised an eyebrow as a question.

She answered with a smile.

* * *

Judy was a little late coming down to breakfast on Sunday. "Suze called and asked if we knew anything about the ghost murderer," she explained.

"Someone who murders ghosts, or is she turning the goat - ghost thing into a running joke?"

"Apparently neither. There was some unusual murder in Zootopia early Saturday morning. The police aren't releasing a lot of details, but someone who saw a surveillance image said there was something odd about the animal they think did the killing, and one of the television stations talked about it being ghostly image, he was dressed in old style clothing or something. Anyway, she called to see if we knew the details the police aren't releasing."

"Did you explain to her that the police may have a reason to not release details?"

"I told her that sometimes we don't want the criminals to know how close we are, and sometimes a criminal gives himself away by mentioning a detail that was never in the media."

"And that satisfied her?"

"I wouldn't say satisfied, but she realized it's true. Although she also suggested sometimes we claim we aren't releasing details to the media because we don't have any to release and want to sound like we know more than we really do."

"She is smart, isn't she?"

"I told you that the first time I mentioned her."

"True, but sometimes it's easy to forget."

"And at least she didn't go with any of those crazy conspiracy movie plots – where the authorities don't alert animals to brain sucking aliens infiltrating society, so that no one will panic, except that it always comes out and then everyone panics more."

"If you go the movies you can't expect animals to act in a realistic way."

"Anyway, the murder sounded interesting, so I got on-line and read about it. It does sound kind of ghostly. I mean, I don't believe in ghosts, but I'd like more details, and then I remembered this dashing fox I know who's in tight with a forensic pathologist who'd have the inside scoop."

"You want me to call Doc to get information to pass on to Susan? That is so not Judy Hopps."

"No, I don't want to pass it on to Suze. I told you, I know why we don't release information – even to a sister. I want to know for Judy Hopps, it's driving the poor rabbit crazy."

"Short drive," murmured Nick. "Her family started to question her sanity when she fell for a fox. I don't know why animals think felines are so curious, it's obviously rabbits. Let me read about the murder before I give Doc a call."

"I'm a bit curious myself," his mother told him. "If you give that Doctor a call I'd like to know what you're allowed to tell me."

Nick glanced at the clock, "Okay, but I need to be fast. Judy and I have a train to catch." Fifteen minutes later, after reading on-line and making a call to Zootopia, Nick told Judy and Eleanor, "Good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news?"

"Well, Doc isn't a detective. He's a pathologist. All he knows about the case is that, yep, the victim's dead."

"You and Doc are no help. What's the good news?"

"Murder wasn't done in the First. We don't have to worry about being assigned a case with a ghost."

–The End–

* * *

"Never Hit Your Grandma with a Shovel" by Spike Jones and the City Slickers can be found on YouTube, and probably a thousand other places. There are other covers as well.


End file.
